Where It Ends and Where It Begins
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus dreams of escaping. He wanted to escape his cruel husband, before the Alpha's death. He longs to escape the estate where he's locked away. He needs to escape the upcoming arranged marriage between him and Gellert Grindelwald. When Vikings attack and steal Remus away, he realises that he's more free with them and that, with their leader Sirius, he doesn't need to escape.
1. Chapter 1

This is an MC. I suspect you're all rolling your eyes but I will complete this - I promise. It'll be done in a few weeks at the most (maybe less depending on the amount of chapters.

* * *

The plot for this story was from a romance challenge - it's based somewhat on a Harlequin book summary, though I've not read the book.

 _Warning: this story is OmegaVerse and I don't have an ending in my head yet, I have a few ideas though._

 _So: OmegaVerse and p_ _ossible MPreg (not decided)._

* * *

 **Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

* * *

 **Sirius/Remus**

 **James/Regulus**

 _A big thanks to those that have been reviewing my stories! :)_

* * *

Remus stared down at the gravestone. It was very new, the words on it freshly engraved. Though anyone else would shed tears for losing the one they had married, Remus' eyes were cold and unfeeling. He felt satisfaction as he stared down at the large piece of stone and wondered why this didn't happen a year ago.

'Loving Husband.'

'You will be missed.'

Remus snorted at the words as he read them, before letting out a hollow laugh as he pictured the stone the way it should be. Terrible husband. Cruel husband. Evil, sadistic monster of a husband. I'm glad you're dead. You deserve this.

Never a loving one. As far from that as it was possible to be.

And the only people who would miss him were the town mayor, Lucius Malfoy, whom his husband used to give money to, to look the other way, and the town doctor, Horace Slughorn, who would see to Remus after his husband had been particularly cruel. As the pair were old friends and Greyback paid generously for the care of his Omega husband, Slughorn became very loyal to him.

The man even talked to Remus as though he had really had a bad fall or hurt himself on the stairs, though they both knew better.

Yes. Fenrir made sure that no one knew what happened behind closed doors. The only people who could find out weren't interested in telling anyone. They had more interest in lining their pockets. What was the safety of one Omega to them?

But Greyback was dead now. Remus had seen the unmoving body with his own eyes. He had been the one to send the panicked message that his husband needed assistance. Quickly, though it was clear that his husband was already dead.

The cruel vicious man had died in result of a simple heart attack.

Remus hoped he had suffered. He hoped that Greyback was in agony the minutes leading up to his death. Remus had never wished anything as horrible as pain, suffering _or_ death on anyone before. Before Greyback, he was kind-hearted and he would never want to see anyone hurt.

But Greyback had changed that about him. The beast had shown him that the world was crueller than Remus had initially thought. The man had jaded Remus. The only upside was that Greyback hadn't killed him - something Remus had expected to happen already. If Greyback had been alive, Remus wouldn't have made it another two years. He barely managed to live for the two years he had been Greyback's husband.

The downside to Greyback being gone was that the small estate he owned went to a man called Tom Riddle. Remus, as an Omega, wasn't entitled to inherit the property. In fact, they considered that the Omega needed someone to take care of him after his husband's death. Omegas here tended to need ownership because the mayor decided that they couldn't take care of themselves. It was a poor excuse when the real reason was because the mayor didn't like Omegas. The mayor wanted the Alphas and Betas to rule instead.

Tom Riddle moved into the estate quickly, his group of friends following him. Remus moved out of his bedroom into one by the kitchens, wanting to be as far away from them as possible. The room near the kitchens was by the servants staircase which offered an escape.

But in the weeks that Tom had been there, the worst Remus had to deal with was some hateful slurs, insults, and disgusted glances. When the others passed, they would knock Remus out of the way. It was still an improvement than what he had to endure with his husband.

Tom, thankfully, had his group of followers to distract him and Remus planned to stay as far away from him them as possible. They were almost always there and Remus had wondered a few times if they were some sort of cult, or if it was something much worse.

Deep down, he knew that Tom had some sort of plan for him, he just didn't know what.

Remus stood up and moved away from the grave, pacing the path nearby. He was still a prisoner and he was still desperate for an escape from his life. If he could get away from town, there were others that actually cared about the welfare of their Omegas. There were places he would be treated with a bit of respect or caring. There were places where Alphas would be protective of Omegas. Perhaps he could get a job and be independent?

"We had better leave soon," came a voice behind him. Remus jumped at the sound and spun around. He cursed himself - he had been getting carried away with thoughts of freedom again.

"I thought you were waiting at the gates," Remus finally replied.

"I was," the man said, pushing his dark hair behind his ears. "Tom will not be happy if we don't return soon," he said. "A few more minutes. Tom has… has something to talk to you about."

"Ah. So I'm going to find out what he plans to do with me?" Remus asked with a sigh. "Ship me off somewhere or marry me off, I suppose."

"He hasn't included me in his plans I'm afraid," the other man said. There was a slight trace of sympathy in his voice which Remus caught. He could see the pity in the man's grey eyes. "Just… don't argue with him. You'll not change his mind, you'll just anger him. Angering him could result in some form of punishment."

Remus smiled coldly at that. "Which I can handle. I was married to Fenrir after all."

The man's eyes moved to the gravestone and back. "He…" he shook his head. "Come, let's go."

Remus led the way from the graveyard and back to the small estate, the man trailing behind him. He heard his guard clear his throat a couple of times as though he was trying to talk, but he never managed to say what he had planned to.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled as they reached the doors. Remus turned to look at him again. He was one of the very few followers that didn't join in on the cruelty of their master. Remus considered that he really was sorry, but there was nothing to be done. Sorry or not, neither of them could change what was happening.

He turned away and walked inside of the building he had been forced to live in for the past two years. He headed through to Greyback's study which now belonged to Tom and rapped on the door.

"Come in."

Remus entered the room and glanced around. For once, there were none of the man's followers in the room. Remus didn't know if this was a bad sign but he closed the door and sat in the chair facing the other man.

Tom had his chin resting on the tips of his fingers as he observed Remus. His eyes darting over Remus' face. He didn't even try to hide the disgust in his expression. He never did. The man hated Remus and didn't even try to hide his feelings.

Remus stared defiantly back. Tom was handsome, he had noticed upon the man's arrival. But the beauty on the outside hid the ugliness on the inside. Inside, Tom was like his former husband, which is why Remus knew to expect something to happen. Tom could have moved Remus from the estate to a smaller house on the edge of the properties where he'd never have to worry about Remus again, but that didn't happen.

Tom needed to keep an eye on Remus. There was a plan in the works and Remus knew he wasn't going to like it.

"You are to be married off in a few days," Tom finally said, lifting his chin from his fingers. "Gellert Grindelwald is interested in finding an Omega and you will have to do. He has seen what you look like and has agreed to take you off my hands."

"If I refuse?" Remus asked, though he knew there wasn't an option. Grindelwald may be paying money or giving something of value and a man like Tom valued other things more than people.

Tom smiled and Remus resisted the urge to shudder at the sight. He had never seen Tom Riddle smile before and it gave him a bad feeling. The smile was cold and cruel and it reminded Remus of Greyback way too much, but something about it told Remus that Tom would be so much worse than Greyback. "You won't," he replied smoothly. "I've already spoken to the mayor about this, regarding my ownership of you and he's confirmed that I can make this marriage go ahead - with or without your approval. It would be easier with, but I'm sure my friend will ensure you are put on his boat when he docks. I'm in charge of your welfare after all, and I believe it would… benefit you and your health were you to leave with him."

Remus wasn't surprised. He had seen the mayor with Tom, following the man. The mayor would do whatever Tom asked.

"Yet you've taken the time to call me in and inform me."

"So you can clear your rooms ready for your departure," Tom stated. "In case you heard the rumours and thought it was a good time to get thoughts about leaving. My guards will be watching your every move. In fact, more guards will be watching you." He turned his attention back to his work and Remus stood up. Clearly Tom had nothing else to say to him, he didn't even attempt to sugarcoat what was happening.

"Why him?" Remus asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because he will give us the best alliance," Tom replied. "A few men have shown an interest in you when sent your portrait. Grindelwald is the best alliance possible and you will do your duty to me as your master and marry him. Leave me."

As Remus left the room, he considered the best way to escape. The hard part would be getting away from those guarding his room and following him everywhere he went. Tom had referred to himself as Remus' master. The laws may be bad, but they didn't make Tom his 'master'. The idea sickened him.

Remus decided it was possible he could get away when Grindelwald arrived. There would have to be a point where he was left alone or where eyes weren't on him. Perhaps if he pretended to go along with it - pretended that he was a willing participant? Maybe they would leave him alone to board the ship and he could escape on the docks? Perhaps he could end up on a different ship?

He'd get free then.

A knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts and Remus was surprised to see the man who had escorted him to the graveyard there. "I'm sorry," the man insisted. "Do you need help with your belongings at least?"

"There's nothing I own that matters," Remus replied. "A couple of photographs and that's it. I'm sure there's nothing here that I can't replace." He turned away and headed to the window, dropping down in the seat by it.

From where he sat, he could see the docks. There were no ships there currently, but Remus tried to see how he would execute his plan. This was the best he could do, trying to picture where each ship would be and how he'd move between them. Where he could duck and hide, where he wouldn't be seen.

He vaguely heard the other man leave the room as he stared out of the window. Remus spent the rest of the day dreaming of his escape. He was called for dinner, but upon returning to his room, he went back to the fantasy of being a free Omega.

Somehow he would manage it.

* * *

2000 words.

Review Please :D

 **I promise that this will be completed quickly. I'm not going to leave it hanging like the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

The plot for this story was from a romance challenge - it's based somewhat on a Harlequin book summary, though I've not read the book.

 _Warning: this story is OmegaVerse and I don't have an ending in my head yet, I have a few ideas though._

 _So: OmegaVerse and p_ _ossible MPreg (not decided)._

* * *

 **Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

Chapter Two

* * *

 **Sirius/Remus**

 **James/Regulus**

 _A big thanks to those that have been reviewing my stories! :)_

* * *

Sirius Black watched the men load their supplies into the ship. He didn't turn back to the docks, he had no reason to. James' parents weren't there to see them off for this journey and the other people that mattered, well, they were joining him on his journey.

The other Vikings were excited by the prospect of the large haul that awaited. Sirius had a different goal. He was setting out for an Omega. Not just any Omega; he was looking for a particular one. One that was special to him, and he suspected was special to another member of his crew.

"Sirius, let me come!" demanded a small boy. Sirius glanced down, noticing the two Weasley brothers with determined looks on their faces.

Sirius had only been a few years older than them on his first voyage but he shook his head. "Your mother would kill me."

"But Uncle Fabian and Gideon get to go. We're going to be Alphas soon and we can fight!"

"Tell you what, I'll train you when I get back but you wait 'til you're older before joining the crew."

The boys turned away, whispering amongst themselves and Sirius looked around. Everything was on board now and they would be leaving in a moment.

"Okay," Bill said. "But you have to train with us lots." He held out his hand and Sirius laughed as he shook his and then Charlie's.

"Deal. Now go back to your mother."

He watched them carefully as they walked towards the gangplank, their eyes on him as they went. Sirius knew what they were doing; he had tried to do it himself at their age. He stared at them until they gave up trying to find a way to stay aboard and didn't stop looking until they were with their mother on the docks.

He turned back to his crew. "Everyone here?" he asked, glancing at the second in command, James, who nodded.

"I did a check when you were dealing with the Weasleys," came the reply. "We're just checking for stowaways before we ship out."

"Said your goodbyes?"

James nodded. "Just Mum and Dad, same as you. Are you ready to get him back?"

"Are you?" he replied. "It's why they sent him away."

"Well, you're here now and soon your brother will be. Maybe this time he'll give me a second glance. He didn't when I was fifteen."

"He was only fourteen," Sirius pointed out. "He wasn't at an age where he could declare his love or plan a future. We're going to find him. Like I told you when we planned this trip, I have word where the… group have settled. Tom Riddle will regret ever purchasing my brother."

…

The gangplank was removed and Sirius shot a look towards the Weasleys, having a quick count to ensure that all three boys were there. Once his eyes found them, he gave them a nod.

Their previous ire quickly faded and they grinned and waved, excited to be singled out by the captain himself. He glanced around the dock but his parents hadn't bothered to show their faces. He hadn't really expected them to when the role of leader was thrust upon him and his first call of duty was to exile them from the town that they made miserable.

Last he heard, they had settled in a town twenty miles away but was sure that they still kept tabs on him like he did to them.

…

The journey didn't take long, just a few days. They decided after a lot of planning that a group led by a man like Tom Riddle would be very aware of a strange ship arriving in town. In fact, from what they knew of the place he was residing in, it had a wonderful view of the docks.

They'd have to keep their ships hidden away and their information showed a beach a mile away. Sirius would lead the way from the west through the forest that would hide them, which was away from the town. They would need to attack the estate first and then his people could loot. For that, they needed to be hidden.

…

Their ship anchored close to shore, Sirius pulled out the map of the area to check the plan. He looked around. Everyone knew how important the mission was and he could see the determination in their expressions. No confusion at the plan was anywhere to be found and he stored the map away.

"Are you all ready?" he shouted.

The men all shouted and cheered, riling themselves up.

"To the boats. It's getting dark and we can't wait too long," Sirius ordered. Leaving behind a skeleton crew, they made their way to the boats and headed towards the shore.

They remained unseen, but Sirius had no doubts. They had done this so many times that they knew exactly what to do. The boats were pulled ashore and it wasn't long before he led them across the beach and through a field to the trees that they planned to hide in.

The town ahead lighted their way through the forest, and they stood quietly, watching the town.

Light was clear in the windows because of the dark and it would only be a few hours before those lights were off once more and the townsfolk were getting into bed.

That's when they would strike. When everyone was tired, the Vikings would come from the back of the house. If anyone did spot them, they'd have only a few minutes of warning before the Vikings were at their door, ready to get Regulus Black.

"If you need to burn the place, make sure there are no Omegas inside," Sirius ordered, turning to his group as the first of the lights went out. "We all know of Tom Riddle's treatment of Omegas and it's time he faces what he's done. Whoever brings me him alive will be rewarded. Whoever brings my brother to me will be rewarded."

There was a pleased murmur and Sirius turned back, his eyes scouring the town. Those lights meant little. The lights in the manor were the ones that mattered.

And as a couple of those lights went out, Sirius knew it was time. Without a word, he began his trek towards the estate, his men following close behind him.

1061 words.

* * *

Review Please :D

 **I promise that this will be completed quickly. I'm not going to leave it hanging like the rest!**


	3. Chapter 3

The plot for this story was from a romance challenge - it's based somewhat on a Harlequin book summary, though I've not read the book.

 _Warning: this story is OmegaVerse and I don't have an ending in my head yet, I have a few ideas though._

 _So: OmegaVerse and p_ _ossible MPreg (not decided)._

 _Lots of historical inaccuracies probably, though I am trying._

* * *

 **Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

Chapter Three

* * *

 **Sirius/Remus**

 **James/Regulus**

 _A big thanks to those that have been reviewing my stories! :)_

* * *

"I have a cup of tea for you." The door creaked open and a familiar girl appeared, a tray in her hands. She hesitated, her eyes on Remus.

Remus gave her a tired smile, turning his attention from the boats in the distance. He recognised the flags - Grindelwald was almost there - and he would be meeting the man the next morning. Tom had taken delight in pointing this out to Remus just a few hours before. Remus wasn't sure if the delight was because he was finally getting rid of Remus or if it was because he was just sadistic and wanted to see Remus scared. Probably both.

He was terrified, but he did his best to hide it as the kitchen girl approached with the tray, setting it down and removing the cup. He reached out and accepted the cup she offered to him. He wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the scalding drink inside. It felt good against his cold skin.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Is anyone…"

"All around the house," she replied, seeming to read his thoughts. She gave him a sad smile before turning to leave.

"Wait," Remus called, his gaze darting from the hot cup in his hands to the kitchen girl. "Why?"

"Why?" She stopped walking and turned back to Remus, regarding him curiously.

"Why do you do this every morning and evening?" Remus asked softly. "Why do you always bring me this drink?"

"Do you not like it?" she queried. "It's tea and herbs - it keeps your health up."

Remus gave a small nod. "But I know Tom didn't ask you to do this, so what—"

"Because you need it," she replied, cutting him off. "I know it's not a lot, but I hoped it offered you a little bit of comfort in this upheaval of your life. So much has happened to you already, I thought maybe a small gesture would help. It was all I could do."

"And what's your name? I'm going to be leaving tomorrow, I'd like to remember the last person who was nice to me and a name would be nice."

"Alice," she replied, her smile turning into something more genuine. "I'm sorry, but I've heard them talking. There will be guards watching you every minute until you're on that boat tomorrow."

"There's no way out from the window either," Remus muttered. "Just… if I don't see you before I leave, thank you." He frowned slightly. "How did you know? What makes you think that I..." He sighed. "Am I that obvious in my desire to get away?"

"I'll bring your tea up a little bit early tomorrow," Alice promised. "I know we'll have one more chance to talk with each other. As for your other question, well, I know because I'd do the same thing if I were you. Just… whatever you're planning, play along until you're on the ship at least. A docile and obedient Omega will lead others to believe they don't need to have so many guards. Maybe that's your best course of action."

Remus glanced at the window once more. "Well, let's just hope that works," he replied. He could play obedient and docile. It was how he survived with his ex-husband after all and Remus was all about surviving.

...oOo...

Remus didn't move from his spot for hours. It was getting dark out, but he wasn't ready to sleep. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner it'd be morning and his new life would be thrust upon him. He wanted to stay awake as long as possible. It was how he was still awake to hear the commotion from downstairs.

Remus got up from where he was sitting and moved quietly over to the door. He could hear the guards talking to each other and he could make out the urgent tones, even if he couldn't hear the words they were saying. He leaned against the door, hoping to overhear something.

He was shocked to hear them rushing down the hall, certain that it was two footfalls he could hear, which meant he had been left unguarded.

He knew something big had to be happening for the guards to leave, but Remus didn't want to concern himself with that. He slipped over to his bedside table and grabbed an envelope, the only thing that mattered to him anymore. It had a photo of his parents and some money he had stored away in case he ever got the chance, and he headed towards the door, grabbing shoes on the way.

He didn't want to stop to put them on, but would do so once he was away from the manor. He just needed to get out of there.

As he reached for the handle, someone on the other side of the door began opening it and Remus felt his heart sink. He should have known there was no escape. The guard who had escorted him to the graveyard appeared, his face pale and eyes wide.

"They're searching for an Omega and they've come here. I think they are after you. I need to get you out of here."

"What? Who are they?" Remus allowed the guard to grab his arm and drag him from the room.

"I don't know. I haven't even seen… I hid and heard them talking as they passed by me. 'Find the Omega, he should be here somewhere. We need to get him quickly,' that's what I overheard. As you're the Omega of the manor, I'd assume it's a kidnapping attempt."

"Let's get out of here," Remus insisted. He clutched his shoes in his arms as they snuck down the hallway to the servant's staircase - the opposite direction than the guards had run in.

As they walked through the door, they spotted Alice stuffing a jar into her pockets. She looked panicked for a moment before realising who it was. "Wonderful. You're the two I needed," she said. She opened the jar and pulled out two leaves. "Eat."

"What—"

"The one in your tea will wear off quicker when your emotions are high," Alice insisted. "A second dose will help. Please. Trust me." She turned to the guard. "Regulus?"

Remus did trust her. Regulus took one without complaint and shoved it into his mouth, Alice doing the same. They swallowed theirs and Remus did his, noticing it had the slight tangy flavour that he found in his twice-daily tea.

"Let's leave," she hissed, hearing noises in the passage Remus had come from. "We need to get to the forest and hide there for the time being. We don't know what's happening in the town." Regulus nodded and pulled open the door that led to the manor gardens, but as he stepped out, men appeared from the shadows, grabbing the three of them.

"Betas," one muttered.

"They might have information though," another said.

"Wait… this one looks a bit like…" Remus didn't see what was going on but before he knew it, they were being dragged away from the manor and towards the trees.

He couldn't bring himself to dread whatever was going on as much as he dreaded Grindelwald.

...oOo...

They stood on the cold beach for what seemed like hours with the wind on their skin. Remus' pyjamas were thin and he had to force himself not to shiver. The night grew dark and no one said a single word. Guards paced around the beach, watching them carefully. Others were brought to join them, a few members of the household and a couple of Tom's men.

He had been called 'Beta' a few times and Alice had shot him a knowing look. It didn't take a genius to work out what the leaves she had been putting in his tea had caused. Clearly they hid his scent. In fact, now he thought about it, he had struggled to pick up scents of those around him. He had assumed it was because of how unhappy he was - after all, something like that could dull the senses - but it had to be Alice's leaves.

It was pitch black when the crew of the distant ship returned to the beach, looking satisfied with themselves. Before Remus' eyes, the manor in the distance lit up in flames and Remus could only stare as the flames grew higher and brighter as the whole building burned to the ground. Remus felt Regulus shift closer to him on one side and Alice grabbed his hand on the .

"We're looking for an Omega," a man said as the flames began to die down. He walked over and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Where did you hide all of your Omegas? We could find none in the manor."

"Omegas? You have them all here," one of Tom's men called. Remus moved his eyes to the sand, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He was sure that if he looked at one of the attackers, they would somehow know what he really was.

Another man moved forward quickly. "I don't smell any Omegas!"

"Think what you want, but those three are Omegas," came the reply.

The man went to reply but there was a commotion by the tree-line a short distance away. Remus looked up, spotting a man striding over to him. Everything about the man screamed _Alpha_ and the other crew members stepped back slightly, allowing him space. Some even lowered their gaze.

The man's gaze moved across the group, his lips pursed as he took in each person.

"We need to leave or we'll suffer casualties. We'll take them all with us and if they don't answer our questions, we'll throw them overboard one by one." He nodded towards Tom's men. "Leave the staff and take the rest."

"Sirius, there's a problem. These men are claiming we have three Omegas here, but none smell like an Omega."

The man strode down the row and Remus could almost feel the power radiate from him. He paused in front of Alice. "You. Who else did you give those leaves to?" Remus turned his head slightly, noticing the jar was still sticking out of Alice's pocket.

"Just me," she replied nervously.

"And me," Regulus said, stepping forward. "Hello, brother."

Remus' head shot up. "Wait, I thought you said—"

"Said what?" The leader of the attackers moved across to stand in front of Remus, his eyes searching Remus' face. Remus dropped his gaze again, remembering Alice's words. Docile and agreeable to lull them into a false sense of security.

"He's Tom Riddle's Omega. Soon to be Grindelwald's," someone said from behind Remus. He stiffened at the words.

"A valuable Omega," the man murmured thoughtfully. "This is the Omega that was married to Greyback?"

Regulus hesitated. "It is," he finally murmured. "But, Sirius, valuable or not, you—"

"Let Riddle's men go. They can explain that I'm keeping the Omega prisoner," Sirius said, his voice causing Regulus to fall silent again. "Put the Omega on board."

"No!" Alice said, glaring at Sirius. He turned his grey eyes on her and she flinched slightly but stood her ground. "He's a person, not something to make yourself some money."

"You're sounding like Mother and Father," Regulus murmured softly.

Sirius' eyes flashed. "Enough," he snarled. "Put all of the Omegas on board. We got what we came for. James, you can take the room I reserved for Regulus and the Omegas will have your quarters as they are larger."

"Of course. But, Siri—"

"Now," Sirius snapped.

Remus glanced up to see the man glare at him, not intimidated in the slightest. After a moment, James sighed and walked over, intending to take Remus' arm.

"No. I'll deal with this one myself. Take the others on board."

Remus watched as the other two were led on board and he felt a hand grab his arm firmly. He knew he had no choice. As he started forward, a cold wind blew from the sea and caused Remus to shiver. He remembered he was still in his nightwear, slippers on his feet. The slippers were wet from the trip through the forest and from standing in the wet sand, but he said nothing.

As though sensing his thoughts, his panic, the hand moved, resting on his back instead. After a moment, a cloak was wrapped over his shoulders. "Don't worry, Omega," the captain said softly so only Remus could hear. "No harm is going to come to you."

The tone of voice conflicted with the Alpha's previous tone and command, but the cloak over his shoulders warmed him against the cold air.

Remus allowed himself to be led to one of the boats that would take them to the ship, letting the Alpha's scent from the cloak sooth him even if he couldn't scent it properly.

* * *

Review Please :D

2135 words


	4. Chapter 4

The plot for this story was from a romance challenge - it's based somewhat on a Harlequin book summary, though I've not read the book.

 _Warning: this story is OmegaVerse and I don't have an ending in my head yet, I have a few ideas though._

 _So: OmegaVerse and p_ _ossible MPreg (not decided)._

 _Lots of historical inaccuracies probably, though I am trying._

* * *

 **Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

Chapter Four

* * *

 **Sirius/Remus**

 **James/Regulus**

 _A big thanks to those that have been reviewing my stories! :)_

* * *

 _So, I have a thing about showing situations from both POVs just so I can show the other person's side of things._

* * *

Sirius walked from the trees over to the crowd that his crew had assembled. Most were clearly workers at the Manor and looked scared. Sirius couldn't bring himself to harm these people. They were just servants trying to make a living and times were hard.

The next thing he noticed that people were shivering as the night grew even colder It didn't help that they were on the beach which made the winds much worse than in town. He'd just do what he needed quickly and leave them to go back to their homes.

Behind him flames tore at the Manor. The sight would be enough to scare the people into revealing the location of his brother so he and his crew could return to town and get Regulus, as another blind search would result in his crew getting hurt. He felt the anger rise up once more at the idea of not having found his brother. He breathed in as the winds blew towards him, but couldn't scent any Omegas.

His crew stepped aside as he approached. They could feel the Alpha inside of him just below the surface, ready to attack. He had been like that since they had left the trees.

Sirius looked at each person as he started walking down the line.

"We need to leave or we'll suffer casualties. We'll take them all with us and if they don't answer our questions, we'll throw them overboard one by one." He nodded towards Tom's men. "Leave the staff and take the rest."

"Sirius, there's a problem. These men are claiming we have three Omegas here, but none smell like an Omega."

Sirius glanced at Frank for a moment. Omegas. That was useful. Omegas tended to stick together and if anyone knew where Regulus was, it would be these Omegas. He quickly strode down towards the end, his eyes searching. There were three people who shifted together slightly. These were the Omegas. He took another breath.

Nothing.

His eyes found a jar poking out of the woman's pocket and he had no doubt they contained the leaves that grew near his home. The leaves that were given to the Omegas when they neared their heat, which helped the Alphas to keep a level head. The town didn't take kindly to the mistreatment of Omegas, but they did try and make it a bit easier for the Alphas at the same time by distributing special teas.

"You. Who else did you give those leaves to?" he asked, wanting to make sure that the other two were the Omegas rather than actually being betas that were defending their friend or mate.

"Just me," she replied nervously.

"And me," Regulus said, stepping forward. "Hello, brother."

Sirius stared at his brother. He hadn't expected Regulus to be one of those rounded up. James rushed to his side, wanting to get a better look.

Regulus had gotten much taller in the few years he had been away. The features that had yet to develop - that had made him appear young, had faded, leaving sharp cheekbones and sharp eyes.

The man next to him looked up. "Wait, I thought you said—"

"Said what?" Sirius moved away from his brother and to the man he suspected of being the last Omega, his eyes searching the man's face as he realised that this may be the most beautiful Omega Sirius had ever seen in his life. Amber eyes stared curiously back into his and Sirius felt something shift inside of him.

After a moment, the man's eyes lowered to the ground and it was as though Sirius was released from the spell he was under. He resisted stepping back. It would make him appear weak, even though everything was screaming at him to move away and give the Omega room to help ease his fear.

The way he stood made him appear docile and Sirius shook himself out of it. He liked fiery Omegas like the ones in his village. He had no time for the weak ones. The weak ones were the ones who acted like society expected - they wanted a strong Alpha to control them and took delight in running around and being obedient. Sirius knew from the Omegas in his own village that there were those that were ready to get on his ship and fight at his side. Omegas full of fire.

Dorea Potter would never run around and do what Charlus ordered. Charlus, an Alpha, was terrified of his wife when she was in a temper. That's what Sirius wanted. Someone who didn't back down - someone who stood up for himself.

"He's Tom Riddle's Omega. Soon to be Grindelwald's," someone said. The Omega stiffened at the name.

"A valuable Omega," Sirius murmured, considering what was happening. This was the one he had heard about. This was the one that was to be sold to a dangerous man. "This is the Omega that was married to Greyback?"

Regulus hesitated. "It is," he finally murmured. "But, Sirius, valuable or not, you—"

"Let Riddle's men go. They can explain that I'm keeping the Omega prisoner," Sirius said, his voice causing Regulus to fall silent again. "Put the Omega on board." There was no way he could leave this Omega now because it wasn't safe for him. No wonder he was so docile, after enduring whatever Greyback had put him through. Things would get worse for him with Grindelwald. Tales of his treatment of Omegas spread through the world. He took a new one every year. One year of utter hell and torture.

"No!" the woman said, glaring at Sirius. Sirius turned his attention to her and watched her flinch whilst standing her ground. He silently approved. "He's a person, not something to make yourself some money."

"You're sounding like Mother and Father," Regulus murmured softly.

Sirius' eyes flashed at the idea. Didn't Regulus know him better than that? Know that he was putting the Omega's safety first? If Tom's men thought that he was taking the Omega prisoner, they would be less likely to come for him. "Enough," he snarled. "Put all of the Omegas on board. We got what we came for. James, you can take the room I reserved for Regulus and the Omegas will have your quarters as they are larger."

"Of course. But, Siri—"

"Now," Sirius snapped. He gave James a look to tell him he'd explain later. James glared back before sighing and walking over to the docile Omega.

"No. I'll deal with this one myself. Take the others on board."

He took the Omega's arm firmly, but taking care not to hurt him and began to lead him to the ship. A harsh breeze blew at them and the Omega shivered. Sirius glanced at the thin Pyjamas and the slippers that were damp from standing in the wet sand. He silently cursed his men for leaving any Omega in this state. He didn't even have to think about his own actions as he took off his travelling cloak and carefully pulled it around the Omega. As his hand moved, he saw a flash of panic in the man's eyes.

"Don't worry, Omega," he murmured in his softest voice. "No harm is going to come to you."

He couldn't help but smile as the Omega breathed in his scent from the cloak. The scent of an Alpha could soothe an Omega or cause them to panic even more. The fact that this Omega was being soothed was good. It meant he believed Sirius' words, even if he didn't realise it. They made their way to one of the boats and climbed in. They would be on the ship soon and Sirius would make sure that this Omega was first to be checked over.

No. Second. Regulus was priority of course. Regulus was why they were there. Regulus…

Sirius watched the Omega draw the cloak further around himself and breathe in again.

The doctor could of course see all of the Omegas together. Omegas were equally important and he shouldn't show family favouritism.

Satisfied by his own reasoning, Sirius grabbed one of the oars and assisted in bringing the boat to the ship.

...oOo...

Sirius walked the Omega all of the way to the room. There were two beds in there already, which meant the beautiful Omega and the woman could share. Regulus would stay in Sirius' room.

"Men, bring clothes that'll fit," he demanded. "Warm blankets as we don't want the Omegas to get sick."

The crew began moving around quickly, getting everything ready, but Sirius paid no attention. He focused on the creak of the boards under his feet, trying not to focus too much on the man next to him. He was thankful for the leaves that the female Omega had given out. He struggled already with being around the man. Things would be worse if he was able to scent him. Sirius knew without a doubt that adding in the scent would have him trying to seduce the Omega into his bed.

That was a bad idea. He wasn't interested in a relationship at the moment and he didn't want to use anyone. But as he led the Omega into the room and saw the confused look in his eyes, he struggled to resist pulling this Omega into his arms.

"What is your name?" Sirius asked.

"Remus," the Omega murmured. "Remus Lupin, Captain."

"You can call me Sirius," he replied softly. "You'll stay in here with… the female Omega."

"Alice."

"Yes. I'll have my brother stay with me. If you need anything, if anyone bothers you…"

A slight curve of the Omega's lips and Sirius turned and walked out quickly before he did something stupid like press his lips against Remus'. How was he going to last the journey with Remus on board his boat?

...oOo…

Sirius returned to his room to find Regulus sitting on his bed, a frown on his face and his arms folded.

"You know, you could have just asked me to meet you at the beach."

"You wouldn't have come. You rely on Mother and Father's words too much and you must believe that Riddle has a claim over you if you didn't return already."

"He doesn't and what did you expect? That I'd just tell him that I was going home?" Regulus snapped. "Of course not, Sirius. He's into some dark things and I was privy to the information. I was hoping to learn more about what he was involved in and then try and stop him."

"A letter explaining this would have been nice," Sirius snapped. "I've spent the last few years scared for your life, for you safety. Wondering if I'd ever see you again. You were off the grid for a while but when I found out that he was in charge of the Omega here—"

"You leave Remus alone," Regulus snapped. "He was a prisoner in that house, Tom made sure of it. You said he was valuable… planning on selling him to Grindelwald yourself?"

Sirius moved across the room, a growl leaving his throat. Regulus jumped to his feet and Sirius stopped inches from him. "I'm nothing like them," he hissed. "I took him because whilst he's here, he'll never have freedom. I took him because I've heard the stories of Grindelwald. I took him with us because I plan to keep them both safe in a village that treats Omegas good."

"Yet you keep referring to Omegas like they are different," Regulus pointed out. "You act like you want to do what's right for them but you're not treating them like everyone else."

"Some of them aren't. Some of them act like they need a strong Alpha to guide them. Alice may have balls, but Remus is as docile as they come, from what I've seen."

Regulus snorted. "He survived Greyback, brother. Do you think a mild and docile Omega could do that? Though I think perhaps he cared for the man."

"What makes you say that?" Sirius asked sharply.

"He visited his grave several times, taking his time to sit by the grave. I escorted him a couple of times myself. My point is that Remus Lupin isn't what he appears to be."

"Good to know. You know how I feel about these things. You take the bed, I'll make one up for myself."

"Are you sure you don't want me bunking in the main sleeping quarters with the crew?" Regulus asked, a smirk on his lips when Sirius growled at the suggestion. "What? You don't trust your own crew?"

"I trust them," Sirius insisted. "It's just that you are my brother…"

"And you're overly possessive of me. Why am I not in Potter's room? You said it was for the Omegas."

"Two beds. You're my brother so it makes sense for you to be in here with me. Where could I put the others whilst ensuring their safety."

Regulus shrugged. "Good point. Can you give me something warmer to wear to sleep in? These nightclothes aren't as suitable since it's colder at sea."

Sirius headed to his chest and rummaged through, pulling out some pyjamas. A second set caught his eye. He passed the first set to Regulus. "I'll give you some privacy."

Regulus nodded and Sirius quickly moved out of his cabin, shutting the door behind him. He headed to the Omega's cabin and knocked on the door.

He felt like he couldn't breath as the door opened and amber eyes fixed on him.

"Your clothes are unsuitable for this weather at sea, you're not in the manor anymore," he snapped, not caring that his voice sounded harsh. Anything was better than how it had threatened to come out. "These are warm enough. Did the crew bring you anything?"

"We have a few things," Remus replied. He turned to look behind him. "Let me step out so Alice can change in privacy."

He moved into the hallway, shutting the door and his eyes hit the floor again. Sirius watched him carefully. He appeared to be a meek Omega but Regulus was right. The man had survived this far so there had to be so much more to him.

And Sirius was eager to find out what that _more_ was.

* * *

Review Please :D

2379 words


	5. Chapter 5

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

Chapter Five

* * *

 **Sirius/Remus**

 **James/Regulus**

 _A big thanks to those that have been reviewing my stories! :)_

* * *

Three hours passed since Remus and Alice had retired to bed. Sirius could only twist and turn on the makeshift bed that he had made up for himself (after giving Regulus his own bed), struggling to make himself fall asleep.

The only thing that his mind wanted to do was to focus on the beautiful amber eyes that belonged to the most perfect Omega Sirius had ever seen in his life. Sirius just couldn't work it out. He didn't believe that love at first sight was a thing, plus he couldn't scent Remus. The leaves that Alice had provided both dulled Remus' scent to make him appear a Beta, and also dulled Remus' sense of smell.

But even without a scent and with Sirius' conviction that 'love at first sight' wasn't a thing, he couldn't take his mind off Remus. There was something special about this Omega and Sirius understood why everyone wanted him.

No. Sirius wasn't like them. He wasn't one to take what he wanted. Remus may be an Omega, but he had a choice and Sirius wasn't even interested. He was just curious. That was it. Curious.

Though as he turned over again, the idea of Remus wearing _his_ nightclothes popped into his mind. The imagine put a smile onto Sirius' lips and he realised that he wasn't going to be able to take his mind off the Omega. There was nothing else that he wanted to think about.

A creak outside of Sirius' room made him sit up and pay attention. The rooms there were only his room, James' and the third sleeping quarters where James had moved to. So used to hearing James move around the ship, Sirius knew quickly that two sets of footsteps meant that the Omegas were up and out of bed.

Sirius slipped off his bed and glanced at his brother who was fast asleep in the bed, before moving silently towards the door. Though the boards had a habit of creaking, Sirius knew where to stand to not be heard.

Curious, he slipped from his room, opening the door part way and slipping out. He followed the light of the lanterns onto the deck, his eyes quickly finding the Omegas.

He knew that others would be watching the pair too so he wasn't worried, but couldn't help but shift closer as he took in the nervous but determined look on Remus' face.

"Look, it'll just be one prison after another," came Remus' voice as Sirius shifted closer still, knowing exactly where to stand without being seen. Sirius frowned. Did Remus really believe that? Did he really believe that Sirius was going to lock him away or something? Perhaps he should have been clearer that he was just trying to throw enemies off their track.

He wanted Tom Riddle to think that he was a ruthless man. Anything less and Tom might come for the Omegas. That's why he had chosen those words to say. If he acted like the Alphas on the mainland, Tom may assume that Sirius would end up selling the Omegas on.

"But is this the best idea?" Alice asked. "You'll end up where you started."

"It's our only chance, Alice," Remus replied. "They won't notice a boat missing for ages. It's dark and we're not too far away… I think. Look, the manor isn't standing anymore, so Tom is going to be thinking of something else. The town is going to be trying to get itself together after the attack. They'll have checked the beach already so it'll be empty when we return. If not, we hide until it is. We get there, we find a passage to a nearby town - one that actually cares about Omegas."

"Well, you're undoing the wrong rope," Sirius pointed out, stepping forward slightly. "That one is for rigging."

The Omegas froze before slowly turning towards him.

"What I want to know is what your plan is. You know, when someone offers you passage. I mean, unless you're planning on stealing some gold too, you're just two Omegas in nightwear travelling near a town where an Omega fitting Remus' description will have been reported missing."

"Our plan?" Alice whispered.

Sirius nodded. "You're optimistic that there are good strangers out there in the world and I hate to tell you this, but people are just going to look at you, see two Omegas, and expect some form of payment. These people _will_ expect something in return. Passage isn't free."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "So what are _you_ asking for?"

"What?" Sirius asked, confused. Remus' question had completely thrown him off from what he had been saying and he struggled to make sense of it.

"If you're trying to hint at something, come right out and say it, Captain," Remus spat. "What is this journey costing us?"

That was much clearer and Sirius let out a sigh.

"I merely meant that you're putting your faith in strangers that you've not met," he smoothly explained. "Where I live, there are laws that protect Omegas from that."

"Laws have loopholes if you look hard enough," Remus retorted. "Don't think I'm a fool. What is this journey costing? What will it cost to gain our freedom? Whatever it costs..."

Sirius hesitated. Two unmated Omegas would never truly be free in the world they just came from.

"You can pay for this journey the same way everyone else does. Take your turn with tasks aboard this ship. If anyone says any different, I'll deal with them." He gave the Omegas a moment for the words to sink in. "As for freedom… Remus, Alice, where you came from, there is no freedom. Not really. Just less harsh rules in place for Omegas. You are both Omegas and the mainland looks down on you because of what you are."

"You're not from the mainland," Remus guessed.

"We live on some small islands. There are separate laws where I'm from. In our town, Omegas are treated with respect and we protect them. They are taught to fight because we believe that an Omega should be able to defend themselves. It's in the nature of all Alphas to be protective so we can't go against that part of our nature, but we can control ourselves unlike those from places like you've just come from."

Remus stared at him. Sirius could see the hope in his eyes, even if he didn't dare believe Sirius' words. Sirius didn't blame him. He had no idea what Remus had been through since his husband died. "I promise that wherever you go, you won't be as safe as you will be in my town."

"You said on the beach—" Remus began.

"I couldn't appear weak in front of Riddle's men," Sirius interrupted. "Didn't you see that my own brother was shocked by my answer? It was because he knows I don't think like that. I solemnly swear that no harm will come to you. You'll be safe and free at my village. I took you away from there because I've heard stories of Grindelwald and didn't want any Omega to be subject to that man's cruelty. Please trust me."

Remus stared at him for a long time. "You're not going to sell me off to an Alpha?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. The hard expression was completely gone and he looked nervous now, tired and vary.

"I swear," Sirius murmured. "Remus, if I wanted something else from you, I'd not waste my time standing here. I could have waved my hand and my men would be here, locking you both away. If I wanted to hurt you, sell you, do anything else, would I care about you having a good room and good meals and warm clothes? No, I'd have you both in the brig. But that's not who I am. I only want to help you both. I only want to get you somewhere safe."

"He's right," Alice pointed out. "Why would he try and talk us around when he could do whatever he wanted. Regulus mentioned his brother before and the impression I got wasn't of the Alpha on the beach. It wasn't until the captain wrapped you in his cloak because you were cold, that I saw what Regulus was talking about. It confused me because of what he had said, but over everything, I believe him right now."

"I must be a fool," Remus murmured softly. "I do too." He took a deep breath. "I'll not try and escape if you promise the journey will be safe."

"If anyone attempts to cause either of you harm, I'll hold them to the laws from my home. I'll deal with them myself," Sirius assured them, his eyes moving from Remus to Alice and back again. He was unable to look away from Remus for more than a moment at a time.

"And promise that we'll be safe on the other end," Remus added.

"I'll do what I can to make you as safe as possible," Sirius promised, knowing that he would do everything in his power to make sure that they were both safe. If he had to guard Remus himself, Remus would be safe.

...oOo...

Remus settled back into bed, terrified.

He believed the captain and the idea of trusting an Alpha scared him. In his experience, the only trustworthy Alpha was his father. Every other one he had met was only looking out for their interests and cared nothing about him. To them, he was property and nothing more.

Well, one other thing, but Remus refused to think about _that_. He knew he had two options - to stay and trust the captain or to leave and risk what the captain had said.

And he knew the Alpha was right. Plus, something told him to trust the handsome captain. There was something in the way the man's eyes almost pleaded with Remus to believe him. Like he wanted nothing more than Remus' trust. It unsettled him. Alphas didn't usually care about what Remus thought or felt.

As he closed his eyes to go to sleep, he reasoned with himself. The worst that could happen would be him ending up with another Alpha like Greyback. He had survived once. He could survive again.

Returning to the mainland, as the captain called it, would put him at risk of being found, caught, or turned in and he would end up with Grindelwald. He'd rather face the unknown and take the risk that he'll find somewhere safe.

"Goodnight, Alice," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Remus," she whispered back, her voice thick with sleep.

Remus smiled into the darkness. No matter what happened, he had Alice at his side and that's where this was different. Before, he had been alone - always alone. Now he had a friend.

As long as he kept his friend safe.

* * *

Review Please :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

Chapter Six

Sorry it took so long!

* * *

Right, so this has taken a while to write.

Basically, the scene on the ship caused trouble. I tried skipping it, but it didn't go right. There had to be Sirius and Remus on the journey home.

So this is sort of a necessary chapter, but also a bit of a filler chapter at the same time.

I hope to update this weekly again!

* * *

"We're ready to work," came a voice from behind him. Sirius turned, startled. He hadn't heard either of the Omegas approach, which was a first.

"Breakfast first," Sirius insisted, abandoning the wheel. He gestured to Peter who quickly took his place. "Follow me."

The pair silently followed as Sirius headed into the ship to where the crew were waiting on breakfast.

"Hold on!" Frank demanded, glaring around as people complained. "I said it would be ready in twenty and it's not been that yet. You lot are early." His gaze fell on Sirius and he straightened. "Captain."

The muttering crew moved quickly, allowing Sirius to walk through with the pair of Omegas. "Here," he said, gesturing to a table where James was sitting with Regulus. He turned back to Frank. "Why are you cooking?"

"Chef got hurt last night," Frank explained. "Nothing too bad, but Benjy can't do anything. I stepped up, but… well, I didn't realise just how much effort it takes."

"Someone needs to help you." Sirius turned around again, only to notice Alice getting up. "I cooked back on land," she explained, catching Sirius' gaze. "I had a crowd to feed there so perhaps I'll be of some use here."

Sirius nodded, relieved that the situation had sorted itself out without him having to go through the rota, working out who could do what, just so he could have someone decent to cover food. He had let Peter cook once and the whole crew had poisoning after that. Now he was more careful in who he chose to take Benjy's place when needed.

Alice walked nervously over to Frank. "Where do you want me?" she asked.

Frank dropped the plate in his hands. It hit the floor, smashing into pieces. Alice backed away. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" she asked, her voice wary around the Alpha.

"Frank's a shy guy," Sirius said, turning his attention back to the table. "He struggles to talk to Omegas."

"Still?" Regulus asked, eyebrows raising. "Do you remember when he had a thing for me?"

"For you?" James asked, shifting a little too close to Regulus. "All I remember is him running away constantly."

Sirius snorted. "That was how he dealt with Omegas," Sirius replied. "He got over his crush on Regulus though."

There was a shy giggle. "You're sweet," Alice said. The group glanced back to where Alice was helping Frank clean up the broken bits of glass and giving him a beaming smile whilst Frank's cheeks reddened.

"This is different," Remus murmured, staring between the pair.

"I told you, we're not like other Alphas," Sirius pointed out. "We value Omegas more, Remus. We don't pick Omegas and bid and trade for them. We court them and woo them and… and hope they choose us out of all of the Alphas."

"What would you know?" James snorted. "You've never courted a single Omega in your life."

"I'm just about twenty," Sirius pointed out. "I have time."

James rolled his eyes. "You have your pick of any single Omega on the island. Mate, I don't know why you haven't courted one of those beauties."

"Lily likes you, but you turned her down," Sirius replied.

"Because my heart was elsewhere." James shot Regulus a fleeting look. "What's your excuse?"

Sirius glared at James, but James was saved hearing the retort as Frank called for breakfast.

Everyone remained seated and Remus looked around uncertainly.

"Omegas eat first," Sirius said. "Well, Omegas and the captain, but I'm happy to wait." Remus stood up and Sirius placed his hand gently on Remus' back, guiding him to where Frank and Alice were ready to dish up the food.

"Miss… why don't you… you should go and eat," Frank said shyly.

"It's okay, I'll set mine aside and help you," Alice replied happily. "I like having something to do."

"But by the time we serve up, everyone else will have finished and your friends will have left."

"Oh. Well, I could… if you don't mind, I could sit with you. It would be nice to get to know you if we're going to be cooking together for our journey."

Frank's shy smile widened. "I'd like that," he replied.

Sirius coughed, gaining the pair's attention. Frank was startled for a moment before spooning some porridge into a bowl and adding some dried fruit to the side of the bowl.

"I'm sorry it's nothing fancy," Sirius said, feeling the need to defend the boat. "We have better for dinner—"

"It's fine, really," Remus said, realising that Sirius' hand hadn't moved from his back. "I used to eat porridge at home with my parents. It's lovely with a bit of honey mixed in."

"Frank, any honey?"

Frank disappeared, returning with honey. He spooned a generous amount into Remus' bowl and Remus thanked him.

Sirius walked Remus back to the table before returning for his own food. Once Regulus, James and himself had returned to the table, the rest of the crew rushed forward to get their food.

...oOo...

"I'm not good at cooking," Remus said, "but I can sew and darn things. I'm good at mending. My father used to catch bears and other animals and skin them. Me and my mother would take the skins and clean them and turn them into blankets. My mum preferred farming, but we worked together as she wanted me to do it by myself one day. I know that's not useful on the ship… but maybe I can be of use when we get to land?"

Sirius nodded his head, turning the wheel slightly as he took in the position of the sun. He had sailed so many times to his home, he knew the way based on where the sun sat in the sky. "I hunt."

"You do?" Remus asked.

"I do. Usually for meat but we don't have anyone who can fashion blankets and clothing from hides anymore."

"I can do that," Remus insisted eagerly.

"I…" Sirius wasn't sure how to respond. If he agreed, that meant he'd be working with Remus closely when he had been spending the day telling himself that he'd stay away from Remus as much as possible when they arrived.

"Sirius, please," Remus asked softly. "I want to be more than an Omega. I want a purpose."

Sirius stared out at the sea, avoiding looking at Remus. It was apparent now to him that he would never be able to say no to him. "Of course," he said weakly. "We can try when we're home." He risked a glance, noticing the first real smile on Remus' lips since they met.

He couldn't look away. Remus was attractive before, but when he smiled, it was something else altogether.

"I could help with cleaning perhaps?" Remus asked, looking out at the crew who were working hard. "Or if anyone needs anything repaired…"

"Repairs are good," Sirius said with a nod, his eyes flicking up to the sun briefly. He could find Remus a spot in the shade to work. After whatever Remus had been through, he wanted Remus to have some time to relax and recover, not work overly hard and wear himself out.

"I'll ask around for supplies and stuff," Remus said before walking away. Sirius watched until Remus was out of sight, a slight smile on his lips. Ever since seeing firsthand that the Alphas on the ship were respectful towards Omegas, Remus had relaxed a little, which Sirius liked to see.

"Four days," Sirius told himself. "Four days and we'll be on land and this madness will stop."

Because it was clear now. It happened sometimes at sea - madness overtook people and they needed to be on land. Once he was settled into his home, this madness over an Omega would stop and he'd be back to normal.

Besides. Remus was the most perfect Omega he had ever met. Why would Remus choose him? Sirius turned back to the wheel, though he didn't feel so happy any more. After all, he was just a mess. Remus deserved better.

* * *

Review Please :D

1343 words


	7. Chapter 7

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

* * *

Sirius tossed and turned in the made-up bed, his thoughts _still_ on the Omega who was just down the hall. It had been like that every night they had been at sea. He was beginning to wonder if these thoughts would ever go away or if he was destined to become one of the Alphas who pined after an Omega who wasn't his mate, slowly going mad at the idea that his Omega was destined to be with someone else.

Sirius buried those thoughts deep, not wanting to even consider why he they were on his mind. He knew if he examined them, he'd be admitting to feelings that he wasn't prepared to face just yet.

A creek sounded outside of his room and without thinking, Sirius was up from his bed again. He knew James' footsteps well and panic began to set in. What if Remus was trying to leave again? He couldn't force Remus to stay, but he had hoped Remus would give it a chance. Sirius had been prepared to watch over Remus himself, making sure the Omega was happy.

He couldn't force Remus to stay on the ship but… what lengths would he go through to ensure the safety of the other man?

A question that Sirius thought best not to answer. It was pushed down with the unexamined feelings, into a little box in his mind. He would open that up one day in the future, but for now he didn't want to think about any of it.

He slipped through the shadows, heading towards the side where the boats were kept, but Remus passed them without a thought and continued to the end of the ship. He leaned against the edge, looking out at sea.

There was a long silence.

"Your brother told me we'll arrive in three more days."

Sirius was startled that Remus even knew he was there. He was usually unnoticable when he wanted to be. There was no point pretending that he wasn't there. Instead he stepped out of the shadows, remaining behind Remus.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"Nervous. Scared."

"I swore to protect you—"

"I know, Captain," Remus murmured softly, causing Sirius to take a step forward, unable to focus on anything but the way Remus' voice shifted upon that single word: _captain_. "But you can't promise things you have no control over. Other people for example. That's not just why I'm nervous and scared. Starting a new life is always scary."

"You fear the unexpected."

"I've learnt not to like surprises."

Sirius snorted. He was standing side by side to Remus now and there was only a couple of inches between their arms. "I understand that," he muttered. "I can't control other people, but I can make them pay for their actions if someone hurts you in any way. I can protect you until I've taught you to protect yourself. I can… I can be a friend, if you are willing."

"A friend?" Remus turned his head, examining Sirius' face, looking for deceit in his expression.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "But if it helps, if you have any questions…"

"Heats," Remus said, his voice shaking slightly. "How… where…"

"In the middle of the village we have some buildings for heats."

"In the middle? Won't everyone be able to scent them? Why not have them far—"

"Because the buildings on the outside of the town are always the most vulnerable. Therefore the buildings for people at their most vulnerable are located in the centre of our town. Maybe everyone can scent the heat, but it also means anyone attacking our village from any side doesn't have quick access to the building. Plus the central location makes it easy for everyone to rally to protect it. On top of that, the other town scents mask everything so if someone did attack and get close, there could be a slight confusion as to which building is the right one. Even a slight delay works in our favour."

"And… it's secure?"

"Very. Beta guardians patrol. We do everything we can to keep the scents to a minimum by blocking the window with plants that have strong smells and garlic and… anything that can mess with the Omegas' smell. We mix herbs into food that won't harm them but will sour their scent slightly. The building is very secure. We also have the school and hospital in the middle of town. The three can go hand in hand at times."

"How so?"

"The school has rooms for different ages. Teenagers can go into heat and it makes sense to have the school close to the Omega rooms as to move them quickly. Also, in case of heat related injuries - temperatures not going down, heats lasting too long, contraceptive herbs and so on, the hospital is right next door. Plus teenagers who weren't expecting their designation or have limited information or questions can have someone to talk to. Maybe even someone to confide in. There are some parents with expectations where… " Sirius trailed off and sighed. "The village is very accepting, but that doesn't mean that parents don't get upset when their son is an Omega rather than the Alpha they expected."

"You know, every time I talk to you, the place sounds better and better," Remus said. "Even with the parent's disappointment, but that can be found everywhere. My mother and father didn't once show any disappointment in my status."

"I'm hoping you'll stick around," Sirius admitted, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them.

"Why?" Remus asked softly. "Why are you doing all of this for me? I know why you're doing it for your brother… and I suspect Frank would hurt you if you turned Alice away once we were on land - but even so, you don't tell Alice all of this. Why me? Why waste your time talking to me?"

"Because talking to you is never a waste of time," Sirius replied, hurting because his Omega thought that he was unworthy of Sirius' attention. 'Not mine!' he told himself crossly. "These conversations are quickly becoming the highlight of our journey."

"I… I am enjoying them too," Remus replied, sounding extremely surprised. Sirius beamed, though he was sure Remus wouldn't see him smiling in the dark. He turned his gaze away to the sea again. It was a nice moment and he searched around for something to say. As his eyes fixed on the water, his eyes widened. "Ship ahoy," he shouted. "Remus, below deck."

"What?" Remus stood his ground. "Why?"

"Because that ship is heading straight for us. It may attack or may be searching for you."

"It can't know about me. It's coming from the wrong direction," Remus pointed out. "You said that Omegas were treated the same so why am I the one going below deck?"

Sirius moved close to Remus. "Listen to me. Out here is not my village. An attractive Omega on deck could be what sways another captain to attack. If you knew how to fight, I'd have a sword in your hand, but you don't, Remus. I'd be saying the same to Alice or Regulus, though I suspect Regulus has more knowledge than you in fighting."

"Sirius, let me help. If there's fighting—"

"If you're on deck, I may be liable to do something stupid with some insane need to protect you at all times," Sirius snapped. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Remus. I… I vowed to keep you safe but this talk is wasting time when I need to summon the crew."

"Do you really think that others at sea would attack because of me?" Remus asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Why did Greyback choose you? Why did Grindelwald choose you - travel for weeks to come and get you - it's because you are very desirable. If I wasn't so honourable and respectful and saw you on another ship, I wouldn't hesitate in attacking it myself. Others at sea aren't so honourable when it comes to Omegas."

"Oh." Remus stared at him and Sirius took the change to wrap his fingers around Remus' wrist and pull him towards the cabin doors.

"Please," he pleaded once they were standing by the doors. Remus nodded and Sirius rushed away, ringing the bell and cursing Peter under his breath. Peter was supposed to be watching that night.

As the crew began to rouse, Sirius climbed up to the crow's nest, waking Peter. There was no time to reprimand him as the ship was quickly coming their way, but he would be having words with Peter later. The crew assembled on the deck, some standing near the cannons and they waited.

"James, go make sure everyone downstairs is safe."

James hesitated. "Sirius, we might end up fighting," he said. "Don't you need me up here?"

"I need you to make sure Rem… Regulus and the others are safe," Sirius insisted. "That's the most important thing."

Sirius was aware of James' eyes on him but he didn't turn towards his friend. James knew him better than anyone and he wasn't ready to talk about anything.

"A quick look," James insisted. A moment later, Sirius heard the door click closed.

Just as James returned with a whisper that the trio were fine below deck and minutes later the other ship pulled up alongside. Immediately Sirius took a dislike to the captain and the way the man's eyes scoured the deck. "Best be on your way," Sirius growled, his fingers wrapping around the handle of his sword.

The other captain followed his moment. "Why so hostile?" he asked, his eyes moving back to Sirius', though his fingers reaching for his own sword. "Hostility means you have something to hide. What on your ship is so valuable?"

Sirius stayed silent, his fingers tight around the handle of his sword.

"Gold? Goods? Omegas?" the other captain asked, looking more and more eager as he continued his list.

Sirius let out a growl and pulled out his sword. "Set foot on my ship and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

The captain watched him, his eyebrows raised. "So, something valuable," he mused. He turned his head slightly, nodding at another member of crew. "Smooth sailing," he offered.

The other ship moved away and the crew watched it leave.

"I don't like it," Sirius muttered. "I don't want them following us home, if we change our heading and go the long way around…"

"You don't want to turn and fight?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "The captain wants to sneak up on us at night. He won't fight us properly. So we bring the ship a different way, we pull around the next island and we lay in wait."

"We can outsail them," James said, looking to the departing boat.

"Maybe," Sirius murmured.

"As much as I'd be up for fighting, I'm concerned about our guests. Do you want to risk fighting whilst your brother is on board? There are three Omegas for us to protect, Sirius. One could get hurt. I suggest we take the long way to throw them off course, but we run. When I say the long way, I mean go all the way around the islands. If they follow, we'll lose them far from our town."

"I don't like to run," Sirius muttered, turning his attention to the cabin door. "Running makes it look like we're scared - that we have something to hide."

"I think whether we run or not, they'll assume we have something of value on this ship. The safest thing for Remus is to get him somewhere safe."

Sirius didn't miss how James used Remus' name rather than his brother's name. He turned his attention to James but James stared back, eyebrow raised.

"I don't prioritise one Omega's safety over the others," Sirius pointed out quietly.

"But using Remus' name may be the best way to get your attention long enough to make you see sense," James retorted. "Whatever you refuse to let yourself admit… you can't hide these things from me. No one can read you like I can!"

"You're right. You have my attention and… I don't like to run, but we have three Omegas on board and where Omegas are involved, things can get dangerous. Change our course as we approach the next island, go north-west around it instead of north and—"

"I've got it. You go and check on the trio downstairs."

Sirius turned. "Frank," he called.

As Frank approached, Sirius pointed up to the crows nest. "They'll turn back and be after us. We've decided not to fight as it'll risk Alice, Regulus and Remus. Peter fell asleep up there and I don't trust him going back up. Can you keep watch instead?"

Frank straightened at the mention of Alice's name. "Of course," he insisted, clearly eager to do whatever he could to keep Alice and the others safe.

"Why Frank?" James whispered as Frank began his climb. "You rarely put him up there. He's better down here."

Sirius shook his head. "Because he's become rather attached to Alice," he replied. "I need you down here with me, so Frank is the next option. He wouldn't dare fall asleep because Alice could get hurt if that ship catches up. You've seen how attached he's gotten to Alice."

James grinned. "Good plan."

"I'll… I'll go and see if my brother and the rest are alright."

"Yes, you go and check on Remus," James teased, causing Sirius to blush slightly. That wasn't what he meant at all!

Though maybe his intention had been to swing by Remus' room first. Just because Remus and Alice were newer to all of this. Not for any other reason of course.

"Shut up," he muttered instead, turning towards the door so he could avoid James.

...oOo...

"I'm going to be straight with the three of you," Sirius said, finding the trio sitting together in the quarters he had been sharing with Regulus. "The other ship's captain has decided we have something valuable on board. In his words, gold, goods or Omegas. He left easily but we've seen his kind before. He'll keep distance until it's dark and come back hoping to catch us unawares. I was all for pulling the ship about by the next island and fighting, but our priority is to get you three to safety."

"We can fight," Regulus said.

"You may be able to fight, but right now there are three unmated Omegas onboard this ship. Even without those herbs Alice has been providing, instincts kick in and you'll have Alphas falling over themselves and putting themselves at risk to protect you all. I'm not saying it's your fault," Sirius added, reading the annoyance that appeared on Alice's face. "It's ours for having little control over our emotions. I believe we can outrun them, but there's a chance we won't be able to. If that happens, you will all hide and you'll all be armed. Get changed into something comfortable because our priority is to teach you lot how to hold a weapon and how to defend yourselves. Hopefully it won't come to that, but I said you'd all be safe and I will not break that promise. But we need to prepare you in any case."

Remus sighed. "You're right. I'm behind you, whatever you choose to do because I… I guess I trust your judgement in this situation."

"When did you grow up?" Regulus muttered. "You're actually acting like an adult."

"When Mother and Father sent you away," Sirius replied, glancing at his brother. "I had to, because I had to get you back."

"What happened to you?" Regulus asked. "Before I left, you were immature and you and James just liked playing pranks on people."

"My parents sold the most important person in my life," Sirius replied bitterly. "Like you weren't even a person. I grew up. I tried to get you back before you got on that boat but I was locked away. There's still blood on the cellar door where I tried to break it down with my hands. I still have the scars on my hands which just remind me each day that you were somewhere in the world. I worked hard, I sent scouts out, I made friends in other ports. I waited to hear word of you. When I finally did, we set sail and here we are."

He crossed the room to a chest in front of his dresser and pushed it aside, pulling a drawer open that the chest had been blocking. Inside were some swords. "These wouldn't cut a piece of bread," he said, pulling them out. "You practice with these and when I am confident you won't accidently cut each other, I'll give you something real."

"Now?" Alice asked.

"No. You have five minutes to change. Meet me on deck." He turned back to the drawer, pulling out some knives. "Take these too. If it comes to it and you are disarmed, a knife could be hidden on your body and could save your life."

* * *

Review Please :D

2858 words

Thanks to my beta Lizzy! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

* * *

 **WolfStar**

 **Jamulus**

 **Alice/Frank**

* * *

As always, thanks to Lizzy for betaing

* * *

The three Omegas stood on the deck and Sirius paced up and down, getting his thoughts together. The idea of raising his sword to any of these three made him uncomfortable, but they needed to learn how to fight and he would be one of the teachers. He knew that Frank had fallen for Alice quickly and even though Alice hadn't realised this, Frank would be protective over her, and therefore no other Alpha could dare point a sword her way. The same went with James' feelings for his younger brother. Even though James couldn't scent Regulus anymore because of the herbs that the three were taking, it didn't change things. He had scented Regulus when they were younger and James knew that Regulus was his true-mate.

And Sirius knew that if anyone at all even thought about pointing a sword at Remus, he'd rip their arms off.

Gideon had been left at the wheel whilst Fabian was trusted with the crow's nest. Sirius had the bare minimum crew working because if they were attacked in the night, a rested crew was better than a tired one.

"Okay," Sirius began, stopping suddenly and spinning around. "I'll admit, I've never been one for these talks, I'm usually the one eager to fight and I leave the smooth words up to James, but… but I'm the one with the responsibility over you. I'm your brother, Regulus. I made promises to Remus and Alice about their safety so it's got to be me."

His eyes trailed between the three of them. "This is to protect yourselves," Sirius explained. "There's a large chance you won't even need to put these skills to use, but all the same, they are good to know. Even in the most safe of environments you can end up in danger. You never know what is going to happen or where your life is taking you. As Omegas, you have the ability to calm Alphas. If threatened, use this ability. By doing so, you can put them at ease. A calm Omega with big eyes… Alphas can be fools and therefore are blinded to the fact that you can be a threat to them also. Putting them at ease can even have them trusting enough to turn their backs. Don't worry about honour and rules. If threatened and scared, use your weapon."

"What if we lose our weapon?" Alice asked, her voice shaking slightly but a determined look on her face.

"That's where the knife comes in," Sirius explained. "Let's just say your weapon falls to the floor…" he dropped his weapon. "You're suddenly not a threat. You have no way to defend yourself so you say what they want to hear. You were scared. Any Alpha who would hold a weapon against you is either teaching you, training with you or threatening you. The crew we may face are the latter. They want to scare you and they'll feel some sort of… of pride that they've shown their dominance over you. Admitting you're scared and weaker than them… it pampers them and they'll view you as a weak Omega who wouldn't dare do it again. Wait for the opportune moment and you get your knife and you put it straight through their heart."

"Through their heart? Is that the easiest way?" Remus asked.

"It's my suggestion. A quick and instant kill so they don't have time to call for help."

Something shifted in Remus' eyes and Sirius watched him for a moment, concerned. Remus took a breath and nodded. "The heart. Got it."

"So what we're going to do today is sparring," Sirius said. "We start with sparring. You can't learn enough to win, but you can learn enough to buy yourselves some time until a crewmember can get to you. After this, we'll practice fighting without the swords. You have the wooden knives. You practice fighting and aiming for the heart."

"Why can't we use the real ones?" Regulus asked.

"Accidents happen. With the real ones someone could really get stabbed. We're heading too far out from home right and I don't want to be a crew member short, or have to risk going home when we could be followed. Once I'm confident you can handle the wooden swords, you get your knife."

"And what are these things tied to the knife?" Remus asked.

"The wooden knife is much lighter. I've tied them on in hopes of adjusting the weight so it's similar to the knives you'll be defending yourself with. Alice, you're with Frank. Regulus, with James. Remus, you're with me."

The Omegas moved towards the Alphas mentioned and Sirius turned to look at them all. "Remember. In a fight, there's a choice between your life and theirs. Always pick your own lives because these men are ruthless. If they realise they can't take you from our ship, they may threaten or even hurt you. Their death means your safety and your life."

He moved towards the front of the ship to give the others room and Remus followed, offering Sirius' sword.

"You dropped it in your demonstration," Remus said, the corner of his lip quirking up. "I thought you might need it."

"Thank you," Sirius said, reaching out and taking it. "Have you ever fought?"

"Dad started teaching me when I was fourteen," Remus said, examining his own sword. "I didn't learn enough to be much good, but I know the basics. How to hold a weapon, footwork. I can hold my own for a short while, though it's been a few years."

Sirius smiled. "You know, you're not the Omega you pretend to be."

"Like you said - when faced with a threat, play the part. I was kidnapped by Alphas who set my home on fire, Captain. Until I knew I was safe, I tried to appear meek and docile and not a threat."

Sirius chuckled. "You had me fooled, I must admit. I prefer this version of you. The one ready to fight, who doesn't look scared. You are determined… as though you understand that it could come to you putting a knife through someone's heart and you accept the idea."

Remus shrugged slightly. "I know what to do to stay alive," he said, his tone slightly clipped. "Shall we?"

Sirius wasn't stupid. There was something more to his words and the way Remus wanted to change the subject when seconds before he was eager to talk was obvious. He wondered what Remus had faced in the hands of Tom Riddle and hoped it wouldn't be anything that caused Sirius to seek Tom out and drive a sword through him. Sirius knew he had a reckless side and that side would take over if he found out anyone had hurt Remus.

"Okay, let's start off slowly. We'll spar until one of us loses his weapon or is a pose where they could be killed," Sirius said.

"Give me a short time to get used to the sword and after that, don't hold back," Remus replied, looking relieved that they had moved on and were back at the topic of fighting with swords once more.

...oOo...

"I'm confident that you can manage without my help," Sirius said, setting his sword down. There were two practice spars where he had taken it easy on Remus, stopping for Remus to adjust his weapon and consider his movements on the ship, but after those, the real fighting had begun. There had been a couple of times where Sirius had purposely allowed himself to be a split-second slower than he would have been, allowing Remus a chance of continuing the fight, but nearly all of it had been Remus' skill. They had fought for over two hours and the sun was too much to continue.

The Omega was fast and nimble. The way he moved around the deck was a beautiful sight and Sirius couldn't deny that it distracted him. He could watch Remus fight all day - he could study that fierce look on his face or the determination in his eyes. The way his lips were pressed together in concentration or the way he watched, searching for a weakness and picking up each one that Sirius offered, changing them after Remus took advantage of each one.

Better yet, Remus was drenched in sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead. Sirius longed to reach up and brush it back and forced himself not to think of any other time Remus would be covered in sweat, struggling to catch his breath.

"I can keep going," Remus said, lifting his sword. Sirius looked him over again, considering it. He didn't want his Omega to be too tired, but he didn't want to be controlling.

"I believe you," he said. "But like the rest of the crew, you may have to wake in the night and I'd rather not tire you out today. We should stop for a meal and then do a bit of work with the knife - though it's your choice."

Remus nodded, accepting his decision. "So how will the night work?"

"You'll all be sleeping," Sirius explained. "Me, James and Frank will be taking shifts. The pair are heading to bed once they eat. Frank is going first, followed by James and then me."

"Why you three?" Remus asked.

"Because right now, I trust that we'll stay awake," Sirius stated.

"Well, I'm not planning to sleep. You think that the attack will happen at night so I think that us Omegas will help keep watch."

"Of course you shouldn't," Sirius began.

"We're the reason for this trouble."

"They would assume we have something valuable," Sirius told him.

"And you would have fought rather than run if it wasn't for the fact that they were right," Remus insisted with a shrug. "Look, your crew works hard and the rest of us barely do anything. Alice helps with cooking but she's longing to be more useful. Let us be a second set of eyes. At the least, it'll keep you three company."

Sirius considered it. "I'll discuss with James and Frank," he finally said. After all, the three Omegas might not even be able to get into the crow's nest. Plus, would they serve as a distraction?

Sirius looked at the sweat clinging to Remus' skin, considered the effort he had put into fighting. No. Remus didn't appear to be the sort to try and cause a distraction. Instead he was the sort that would put his duty first.

Sirius knew that his own eyes wouldn't leave the sea when it was his shift, because looking away and being distracted could put Remus in danger and he would never put him in danger. If the others felt the same way, he'd allow them all to attempt the climb to the crows net. The crew could all climb the mast which had been carefully carved to allow footholds, but he was sure they still had the rope ladder.

He glanced around, noticing that James and Regulus were looking over the weapons. Feeling safe to head over, he approached the pair and nodded to James.

"Regulus can fight almost as well as you," James replied. "Did you see that he managed to disarm me twice?"

"I didn't see. I was too focused on our training," Sirius replied, relieved that there was such a good fighter amongst the Omegas. Remus could hold his own and Regulus could fight very well, which just left Alice.

There was something about Alice that told Sirius she could be sneaky and quick when she wanted to be. He had no doubts that she could keep herself safe.

"Let's go and eat. We'll do shifts tonight - I'll take the last watch as that's a little longer than the rest, so I'll be heading to bed right after this meal. Remus has suggested that the trio be a second set of eyes during the night. Have a think about it and I'll talk to Frank to see what he thinks."

...oOo...

"Captain."

Sirius' eyes shot open at the soft call and he sat up, his eyes on the Omega who was just inches away. Immediately his thoughts rushed to reasons why Remus was in his room. To seduce him perhaps? Yes, that would be wonderful. Visions of a sweat-drenched Remus laying beneath him filled his mind and he began to reach for him.

"Remus," he murmured softly, his fingers wrapping around Remus' wrist, his fingers dancing over the skin as he tried to think through his sleep-addled head whether Remus would appreciate being pulled roughly into the bed or if he should be more delicate.

"It's our turn to keep watch," Remus replied softly, not pulling his arm away. "They're waiting for us on deck for the switch over."

"Oh." Sirius quickly moved his hand, realising that Remus wasn't there to spend the night with him. Of course he wasn't. Remus was beautiful, special. After all, male Omegas were rare and Sirius wasn't worthy of either a male Omega or someone as amazing as Remus. "Yes, of course. I'll be right out."

"Do you want me to wait?" Remus asked.

Sirius was very aware of the effect Remus' mere presence had on him when he had woken up, thinking Remus wanted him and that was something he didn't want Remus to see. "I'll need to change," he said. "I'll see you on deck. I suggest adding more layers. The nights can be quite cold!"

He waited until the door clicked closed and knew that he would be on edge all night unless… his hand slipped under the warm blankets and into his undergarments. It didn't hurt to _think_ about Remus. In fact, it made sense. Maybe doing this with the image of Remus in his mind would help him get over this infatuation.

He didn't listen out for the creaks, lost in the movement of his hand and the pleasure flowing through his body. At his release, he couldn't help but let Remus' name slip from between his lips.

He only allowed himself a moment to recover before getting up and cleaning himself. He changed into clean clothes, glad that all of the Omegas were taking something that stopped them scenting what he had just done. Only James would know and growing up, the pair had made an agreement to never bring it up after Sirius had teased James when they were teenagers, only for James to inform him that he had been thinking of Regulus at the time.

Since then, they just didn't talk about it.

As he moved around the room, he missed the creak of the boards as someone crept away from his room.

...oOo...

It was only polite to let Remus climb up into the crow's nest first. Regulus had made some soup, storing it into some containers for the pair, before heading to Remus' room to sleep in there. Sirius had insisted that he stay with Alice because if something happened, it was quicker to get them both out of one room.

Remus climbed slowly and Sirius didn't even attempt to climb until he couldn't see Remus' perfect arse properly. He climbed the mast quickly, arriving in the crow's nest only a second after.

"Regulus made soup," Sirius said. "Want to share?"

Remus smiled warmly. "I'd love to." He reached for the offered wineskin and opened it, bringing it to his lips and taking a mouthful of soup. "I love how this tastes. Back in the manor, everything was overdone. Fenrir liked the best of everything and the cooks liked to… complicate meals. I grew up on a farm. I like simple meals."

"Why didn't you ask for things to be your way?" Sirius asked. "How did you go from a farmboy to the Omega of the manor?"

Remus snorted. "We were poor."

"Oh, so you wanted fortune?"

"The opposite." Remus replied, his voice soft. "We were happy but… things were bad. No matter how hard we worked, we just couldn't pay off the cottage and land. Someone turned up for the money and my father asked if he could give up a part of our bit of land - because that could cover the payment and would also mean our taxes and everything else would be less. They didn't take the land."

"What did they... " Sirius wasn't sure if he wanted the answer and took the offered wineskin, taking a sip of the soup.

"What did my father have that was valuable?" Remus asked, his voice bitter. "My parents had to be restrained when I was taken away."

"And how old were you?" Sirius asked, shifting closer and reaching for Remus' hand. It felt right and he could get away with it because he was comforting someone he cared about.

"Fifteen."

"What… what happened?"

"Nothing for a while. I wasn't harmed if that's what you're concerned about. Actually, the place I was moved to was nice. There were other Omegas there and a lot of books to read, lessons in reading and writing, though I knew how to do these already - history lessons, science, cooking and so on. I missed my parents but took advantage of this opportunity to learn, hoping I could find my parents when I was able to leave. When I was sixteen, someone drew my portrait and when I was seventeen, I met a few Alphas. Supervised visits of course. I didn't really understand what was going on, but was told I'd be married off and that the three men there were the three who had picked me from the portraits that they had been sent."

"Picked?" Sirius pushed.

"I later realise the facility was to sell off perfect Omegas for marriage," Remus explained. "We were smart and educated and valuable. Fenrir was the most charming, he said he'd help me find my parents again if I chose him. I believed him and was instantly charmed. A handsome Alpha with a large home who promised me anything I wanted, promised to find my family. Wanted _me_? How could I turn him down? I was convinced I was in love with him and counted down the days until my eighteenth birthday because I couldn't wait to be married to him… in my eyes, it wasn't a contract - I wasn't being sold to an Alpha, I was choosing to be with him. I didn't leave the facility until my eighteenth birthday as per the law, I wasn't allowed to be touched by an Alpha until I was of age. It was perfect… or so I thought."

"And did he find your parents?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "I learnt that he wasn't so charming but by then it was too late. We were already married. I did… I did care for him, but... "

"I thought you were hurt when he died," Sirius murmured. "My brother said you visited him often."

Remus snorted. "It wasn't often I was allowed out of the manor. The graveyard was one of the places I could go… plus it was my way of reminding myself that things could be worse."

"His passing was welcome?"

Remus reached for the soup, taking a large swig of it, before passing it back. "More than welcome. Expected. I was the one who poisoned him."

Sirius spun his head around. "What?"

"I found out Greyback had a history with Omegas. At first I was blinded to his faults and considering myself lucky that such a well-off Alpha would ever want me. But one day I overheard staff talking and referring to me as 'the latest Omega' as though there were many. I spent time listening and realised that Omegas came and went and never lasted that long. But the staff wondered where the Omegas were because they would disappear overnight with no evidence of even being transported away. I searched for anything that could tell me where they went. I found a graveyard. Unmarked graves. If I hadn't heard the staff talking, I'd have never worked it out and I'd probably be dead."

"You never suspected he was capable before that?"

"He was an angry man and considered Omegas weak. Like I said, I was blind at first. But the monster shone through. I think my knowledge to how it was going to end kept me from his manipulations. I was starting to become this… this pliant Omega which he was moulding me into, yet at the same time, the more pliant I was, the more angry he was. He wanted an Omega with fight and he wanted to break them. I think once he had destroyed their soul, he found a new one. I was scared. Scared that I couldn't change my fate - until I realised that after my 'disappearance' there would be another Omega and another and another. By killing Greyback, I saved others from that fate."

"You could have been found out," Sirius pointed out.

"My mum taught me about plants," Remus replied softly.

"So should I start watching my food from now on?" Sirius teased.

Remus chuckled. "You're different than other Alphas. In fact, with the exception of my father, I've never met such kind Alphas. I was wary at first because a whole ship of unmated Alphas, but not one has even looked at me in a way that scared me. I've felt safe on this ship - protected, and I know I'm going to feel like that in my new home. You're not a monster, Sirius. You're the one who saved me from one that was worse than the last one and I'm in your debt because of it."

"I'm not one for debts," Sirius quickly said. "I burnt down your home, so let's just say I owed you a new one."

"You know that's crap."

"Rather that then you feeling like you owe me anything. I want… I want our friendship to be free of any thoughts of debt or anything of the kind."

Remus was silent for a long time. "No debt."

"I'm not like the others," Sirius replied softly. "I don't expect anything from you, Remus. I hope for a friendship but I'd never… you owe me no debt."

He was shocked when Remus shuffled closer, closing the gap between them and rested his head against Sirius' shoulder. "Have I thanked you for everything you've done for me?"

"Your safety should be a priority that doesn't need thanks," Sirius insisted. "Tell me more about your life before marriage. Tell me about the farm, about your parents. Who were they?"

"My father, Lyall and mother, Hope. My mother was beautiful. I remember helping her in her herb garden, tending the animals with her. She taught me to read and write. My father - he was the typical Alpha, but he had a good heart. Set in his ways though. He taught me that being an Omega didn't mean I was weak - he taught me that I was strong in my own way and… I'm sorry, it's hard to talk about them."

Sirius slipped an arm around Remus, choosing to scan the sea carefully, looking for any dark shapes. Remus pressed against him, seeking comfort that Sirius was more than happy to offer. It was his job as an Alpha to protect Omegas, especially Remus. He would always be there to look after Remus and offer him comfort and support.

It wasn't just too long at sea. It was more than that and Sirius for once was at a loss on what to do. He had never fallen for an Omega before and didn't know what to do about it.

There were no ships that night, but Sirius would have been happy to stay in that crows nest for hours to come as long as he had Remus next to him.

Finally admitting his feelings to himself changed nothing. Sirius couldn't show those feelings when they trained more the next two days, or stood in the crow's nest, watching. He kept it all to himself until they arrived at the island a few days later.

"Are you ready?" he asked, glancing at Remus as the sun rose on the last morning before they arrived

Remus pressed slightly closer and Sirius cursed the fact that this would be the last time that Remus would allow something so simple as an arm around his shoulders in comfort.

"Where will I stay?" Remus asked.

"I'll make sure you have a beautiful home. It won't be anything like the manor, but spacious and… and—"

"I'd like to stay somewhere safe at first. I've never lived alone and the idea terrifies me. I hope I'm not being forward or crossing a line when I ask if I can stay with you. I preferred when my life was simple. Yes, me and my parents were poor, but we were happy."

"You… you want to stay where?" Sirius asked.

"We know it's only a matter of time before Alice and Regulus pick Frank and James as their mates. Can I stay with you?" Remus asked. "I promise I won't be in your way. I'll… if it's a problem, you can say no. I don't want to be a bother."

"I share with James," Sirius murmured softly. "Perhaps you can share with Regulus and Alice for now. I agree that those two will bond quickly. If you… if you don't find an Alpha… not that you need one, but perhaps there will be one that you choose… but if you find you don't, you are more than welcome to come and stay with me and allow Regulus and James to take your home. James' room will be empty for you… but there's a building near my home. You can stay there so you'll feel safe still."

Remus smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You need to stop thanking me," Sirius replied.

Remus chuckled and Sirius couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. It was only a matter of time before Remus was under his roof where he could protect Remus every moment. Maybe he could get some animals or use a bit of land for farming? Maybe he could talk to his contacts and send word of his search for the Lupins.

He opened his mouth to tell Remus, but quickly shut it again. It was best to keep it to himself. After all, Greyback had made promises in his attempts to entice Remus. Sirius wouldn't make a promise he didn't intend to keep. If there was even the slightest chance someone like Remus would choose _him_ over all of the other Alphas in the world, it would be without broken promises.

And _if_ Sirius could find Hope and Lyall Lupin, well, Remus would find out when he came face to face with them.

The dock came into view and Sirius sighed, his arm slipping away from Remus. "Do you need help down?"

"I'll be fine," Remus murmured, carefully climbing over the edge and onto the ladder. Sirius waited until Remus wasn't using the crow's nest as support before climbing over himself, grabbing the mast and swiftly climbing down. He waited at the bottom for Remus. "If you feel nervous, scared, overwhelmed… anything. If you need to get away from the crowds, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay," Remus said, turning to look towards the docks. It was still too far out to see if there were people there, but he was sure that there would be by the time they reached it.

Sirius began to ring the bell and the crew all gathered on deck.

"Half an hour before we dock. Let's get the ship ready," he said. "Forget breakfast, we'll have that on land. I'm sure we've been noticed by now and a feast is being prepared."

"Yes, by our sister," Fabian called with a laugh. "Only Molly would organise this."

"Only Molly could," Gideon added with a snort. "I can't wait to be back on land and in a comfortable bed again."

"Quit your talking and get to work," Sirius called good-naturedly. He felt Remus move closer to him again and smiled.

* * *

Review Please :D

 **4679 words**


	9. Chapter 9

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

* * *

 **WolfStar**

 **Jamulus**

 **Alice/Frank**

* * *

As always, thanks to Lizzy for betaing

Some of this might be familiar as it's some of the last chapter from Remus' pov.

* * *

He was drenched in sweat, but Remus felt alive with that sword in his hand. Fenrir hadn't want a husband who fought so the last time he held a weapon was when he had been back on the farm, facing his father. It brought back memories and made him feel free of the life he had just been living.

And though Sirius was taking it easy on him at times, Remus was smug to see the look of surprise on the Alpha's face when they had started fighting, as though he hadn't expected Remus to have any skills at all. He also noticed that Sirius fought better as the practicing went on, making Remus work hard.

But what had him questioning things was the fact that it was Frank that was fighting Alice and it was James that was fighting Regulus.

The two Alphas on the ship that were most likely going to court the Omegas. He'd be surprised if James didn't ask Regulus the moment they got to land, though Frank wouldn't straight away because the Alpha was surprisingly shy. Remus found he approved of the two Alphas and felt safe taking his eyes off his friends. He felt like Alice and Regulus were safe and he also felt safe.

But he was fighting the captain of the ship. Sirius could have paired him with anyone on the ship yet had decided to train Remus himself. It had him wondering and even hoping that he meant more to Sirius than Sirius was telling him.

Remus tried to tell himself that Sirius took the protector role that he had chosen very seriously. Even if there had been moments when the Alpha was so soft and caring, Remus could see something he didn't quite understand and certainly couldn't read in the man's eyes when Sirius looked his way. Remus liked these moments because Sirius' voice tended to soften so much at those times and Remus had the feeling that not many people heard him like that. Remus liked to pretend it was a special voice just for him.

The pep-talk that Sirius had given before the fighting - explaining the best ways to kill someone with a sword and the moves to watch out for - what Sirius didn't realise was that this wasn't Remus' first time taking a life. He didn't realise that Remus had spent weeks slipping poison into his husband's drink, letting the bastard die a very slow and painful death with a non-lethal dose of various herbs in his tea every morning.

Well, non-lethal in small doses.

And throughout it all, Remus played the docile Omega and the loving husband. He allowed Fenrir to believe he was being worn down to accept the terrible treatment, but he still fought slightly. Greyback only replaced his Omegas when there was no fight left - and Remus knew it was a matter of time before Greyback was gone and he felt stronger.

He had gotten away with it too.

So, yes, he was willing to take a life to protect himself, and he would do it to protect his new friends, Alice and Regulus. He doubted either of them had killed someone before and Remus would take that burden onto himself because he already carried one death, he wouldn't allow the others to taint themselves with that darkness.

But now things were different. He was heading to a new life and if he judged that life by what he had experienced on the ship, things were going to take a turn for the better. After all, presenting himself as a weak Omega hadn't benefited him because that wasn't what Sirius and his people expected from him.

Plus, Sirius was proud when Remus showed that he was more than this docile person. The look on Sirius' face made Remus want to keep surprising the Alpha and not return to the previous role he had assumed. Rather than be what people expected him to be, maybe Remus could be himself - though he wasn't sure who that was anymore. But now he could work it out for himself without expectations.

And maybe he could continue to have Sirius look at him in a way that made it hard for him to think or breathe.

Yes, he had been hurt and betrayed by Alphas in the past, but something deep down told him Sirius was different, and it wasn't fair to judge this Alpha by the actions of the ones in the past.

...oOo...

He looked so perfect laying there. The frown that often crossed his face was gone leaving Sirius looking rested and at ease. A heavy blanket covered him, and Remus took a moment to look the man over before crouching next to him. Using his most soothing Omega voice, he called for Sirius. "Captain."

After all, he didn't want to panic Sirius or make the man think that there was some sort of threat on board. He just wanted to wake him gently and he was eager to see what Sirius was like in the first few moments of waking.

Grey eyes snapped open and suddenly they were face to face, mere inches from each other. Remus struggled to catch his breath. He hadn't even considered being so close and realised that it was inappropriate that he hadn't given Sirius space. Sirius looked confused, his hand reaching out and grabbing Remus' arm, though he seemed to not know why he was doing it.

Remus couldn't pull his arm away. There was something about the touch of Sirius that sent shivers through him. He merely watched the Alpha and waited to see what would happen. Sirius was in the perfect position to pull him close. Anything could happen and Remus wasn't sure that he would turn the Alpha down if Sirius asked. There was a flicker of lust in Sirius' eyes and the captain murmured his name.

Remus wasn't even sure if the man wanted him or if Sirius had just become confused. There wasn't much time to find out. "It's our turn to keep watch. They're waiting for us on deck for the switch over."

He hated that Sirius let go.

"Oh. Yes, of course. I'll be right out."

"Do you want me to wait?" Remus asked, wondering about the hint of disappointment in Sirius' voice. Why was he disappointment? Had Remus read the situation correctly?

"I'll need to change. I'll see you on deck. I suggest adding more layers. The nights can be quite cold!"

Remus nodded and headed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He headed back to his room and pulled on warmer clothes before leaving. He walked quickly past Sirius' room, but froze as a low moan caught his attention.

Instead of moving on, he crept closer, putting his ear to the door, wondering what he had heard.

There was a silence and he started to move away again, only to hear the soft cry of his own name. Now, there was no mistaking what had happened in that room - why Sirius called his name in that tone. Remus couldn't help but smile. Hope swelled in his chest because Sirius was thinking of _him_.

A less honourable Alpha would have kept Remus in that room if they were horny. Sirius had pushed Remus out, not wanting to take advantage. But perhaps… maybe Sirius actually wanted him.

The thought made Remus smile. Sirius might actually want him. Remus wasn't sure what to do with the information, but the idea of this trustworthy, kind, protective and handsome Alpha wanting him made his heart soar. Of course he wanted to know more about Sirius, but just days ago the idea of laying with any Alpha made him feel sick. The thought of laying with Sirius made him shiver with anticipation.

Glad for the herbs Alice had stocked up on, Remus moved from the door, trying to sneak away as quietly as possible. Thankfully what he was taking would hide the effect Sirius had on him and it dampened down his needs and desires for the Alpha, allowing him the strength to leave.

After all, he needed to think. After having his life taken over by others, did he really want another Alpha? Was he ready to make any sort of commitment?

As Remus waited for Sirius on deck, he considered a life with an Alpha where he wasn't being controlled. An exciting life where he could do the sort of things that he used to. Maybe he could have a patch of land to grow crops like he did with his parents. He was able to handle animal hides too… but Sirius seemed like the sort that would allow him to actually come hunting. Maybe he could try something completely new?

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to let down his guard a bit and see what happened. After all, he didn't even know the courting customs of Sirius' town so there was no point being overly forward and jumping into anything. He could just wait and see what happened.

At the thought of the town, Remus was nervous again. He didn't know what would happen when they arrived. A man like Sirius would have many duties and though he made a promise, Remus was worried that Sirius might not have a lot of time for him - or if Sirius forced himself to make that time, it'd cut into something else that was important - like sleeping or winding down after a hard day's work.

He'd just wait and see; take some time to adjust into his new life and then consider a future that involved an Alpha. That's if he could bring himself to stay away from Sirius.

Because Sirius was different than anyone he had ever met. Maybe with Sirius, he could be happy.

...oOo...

Remus climbed carefully into the crow's nest, containing his excitement at doing something that made him feel like a part of the crew. Although the other members had been welcoming, they were still reluctant around him as though he was this delicate thing that could break if they even said the wrong word. He hoped that this wasn't going to be an ongoing thing when they arrived at the new home.

Now that he was aware that Sirius was at least attracted to him, he noticed smaller things like how Sirius offered him the soup first and how Sirius took smaller sips, making sure to leave Remus the majority. Seeing the kindness, Remus thought it was time to share. He didn't want a massive secret between them both and at least if Sirius was put off, it was now rather than further down the line.

"I love how this tastes. Back in the manor, everything was overdone. Fenrir liked the best of everything and the cooks liked to… complicate meals. I grew up on a farm. I like simple meals." Remus glanced away from the sea for a moment, noticing that though Sirius' gaze was searching the water, it still kept finding its way back to him.

"Why didn't you ask for things to be your way?" Sirius asked. "How did you go from a farmboy to the Omega of the manor?"

Remus snorted. "We were poor," he began, trying to find the right words.

"Oh, so you wanted fortune?"

"The opposite," Remus replied, his voice soft. Of course Sirius knew very little about him and therefore jumped to the second most obvious conclusion. He wondered why Sirius didn't automatically think of the way people dealt with the poor - how the poor ended up paying.

"We were happy but… things were bad. No matter how hard we worked, we just couldn't pay off the cottage and land. Someone turned up for the money and my father asked if he could give up a part of our bit of land - because that could cover the payment and would also mean our taxes and everything else would be less. They didn't take the land."

Remus could see the dark look come over Sirius' face and his mouth set into a line. "What did they…"

"What did my father have that was valuable?" Remus asked, his voice bitter. "My parents had to be restrained when I was taken away." He could picture it in his mind - the vision of his mother fighting against someone, shouting his name. His father was going into a rage and it took three guards to hold him back.

"And how old were you?" Sirius asked. Remus was slightly startled as he Alpha took his hand. It helped stop the tears from falling. It stopped him feeling so alone, finally being able to share the story with someone.

"Fifteen."

"That wasn't very long ago, was it? What… what happened?"

Remus sighed. "Nothing for a while. I wasn't harmed if that's what you're concerned about." He decided to omit that the fact that a virgin Omega was worth a lot more money, so the Omegas were quite isolated and there were many guards to make sure no one took advantage. He continued explaining, deciding not to tell Sirius even interaction between Omegas was limited and focused on the one thing the place actually did right - the learning - the books.

Finally it was time to explain about Fenrir. He thought back to being in the white room with a book only to be called to the meeting room. Feeling scared because some came out terrified and some came out delighted, though he never really heard much about why since the Omegas grew used to the solitude and limited conversation. He recalled walking in and looking at the three men. The shy scenting and the sour scent of one of the men and then being sent away away. He recalled meeting each Alpha alone (well, with guards of course) and talking with each. He remembered how charming Fenrir was. The promises made. Sharing the story about losing his parents. He remembered walking out of there and making the choice that he actually wanted to marry Fenrir.

"And did he find your parents?" Sirius asked, his voice remaining soft.

Remus shook his head. "I learnt that he wasn't so charming but by then it was too late. We were already married. I did… I did care for him, but... "

"I thought you were hurt when he died," Sirius murmured. "My brother said you visited him often."

Remus snorted. Of course people thought that. That was the point. He wanted to appear as the grieving Omega because it took suspicion away from what he had really done. Plus, each time he visited the grave it showed him how strong he was to have survived. "It wasn't often I was allowed out of the manor. The graveyard was one of the places I could go… plus it was my way of reminding myself that things could be worse."

"His passing was welcome?"

Remus reached for the soup, taking a large swig of it, before passing it back. "More than welcome. Expected. I was the one who poisoned him."

Sirius spun his head around. "What?"

Remus smiled, his eyes on the water and he continued to explain about his previous husband. He hoped it wouldn't affect any feelings Sirius had for him.

"So should I start watching my food from now on?" Sirius teased at the end of the story.

Remus chuckled, a weight lifting from his chest at being able to finally talk to someone about what happened. "You're different than other Alphas. In fact, with the exception of my father, I've never met such kind Alphas. I was wary at first because a whole ship of unmated Alphas, but not one has even looked at me in a way that scared me. I've felt safe on this ship - protected, and I know I'm going to feel like that in my new home. You're not a monster, Sirius. You're the one who saved me from one that was worse than the last one and I'm in your debt because of it."

"I'm not one for debts," Sirius quickly said. "I burnt down your home, so let's just say I owed you a new one."

"You know that's crap," Remus insisted.

"Rather that than you feeling like you owe me anything. I want… I want our friendship to be free of any thoughts of debt or anything of the kind."

Remus was silent for a long time. "No debt."

"I'm not like the others," Sirius replied softly. "I don't expect anything from you, Remus. I hope for a friendship but I'd never… you owe me no debt."

Remus couldn't help but shuffle closer, closing the gap between them. He rested his head against Sirius' shoulder, seeking more comfort after facing the emotions that came with such memories.

"Have I thanked you for everything you've done for me?"

"Your safety should be a priority that doesn't need thanks," Sirius insisted. "Tell me more about your life before marriage. Tell me about the farm, about your parents. Who were they?"

Remus smiled again, tears threatening to fall as he remembered the wonderful things on the farm. "My father, Lyall and mother, Hope. My mother was beautiful. I remember helping her in her herb garden, tending the animals with her. She taught me to read and write. My father - he was the typical Alpha, but he had a good heart. Set in his ways though. He taught me that being an Omega didn't mean I was weak - he taught me that I was strong in my own way and… I'm sorry, it's hard to talk about them." The tears fell on his cheeks and the empty feeling intensified.

Sirius slipped an arm around Remus, Remus pressed against him, seeking comfort that he knew Sirius was happy to offer. At that moment, Remus knew that Sirius would be there whenever Remus needed, offering the same comfort.

The pair watched the sea in silence, side by side.

...oOo...

Remus looked to where Sirius was pointing. A massive island spread out in front of them - one that had become obvious as the darkness faded - and became clear as the sun began to rise.

"Are you ready?"

Remus wasn't. He pressed closer to Sirius, nervous of what to expect. Ever since being taken from the farm, he had been thrown into lives that he didn't want. The facility that kept him locked up. The abusive marriage with Fenrir. Becoming Tom's property, though Tom never actually hurt him and almost ending up with Grindelwald who was known to be worse than Fenrir. Even getting on the ship had been an unwanted life that he was thrown into.

Though Sirius had given him the choice and he had chosen to stay, it didn't make him any less terrified of what would happen once they arrived. What if there really were Alphas that were cruel and twisted there?

"Where will I stay?"

"I'll make sure you have a beautiful home. It won't be anything like the manor, but spacious and… and—"

"I'd like to stay somewhere safe at first. I've never lived alone and the idea terrifies me. I hope I'm not being forward or crossing a line when I ask if I can stay with you. I preferred when my life was simple. Yes, me and my parents were poor, but we were happy."

"You… you want to stay where?" Sirius asked.

"We know it's only a matter of time before Alice and Regulus pick Frank and James as their mates. Can I stay with you?" Remus asked. "I promise I won't be in your way. I'll… if it's a problem, you can say no. I don't want to be a bother."

"I share with James," Sirius murmured softly. "Perhaps you can share with Regulus and Alice for now. I agree that those two will bond quickly. If you… if you don't find an Alpha… not that you need one, but perhaps there will be one that you choose… but if you find you don't, you are more than welcome to come and stay with me and allow Regulus and James to take your home. James' room will be empty for you… but there's a building near my home. You can stay there so you'll feel safe still."

Remus smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You need to stop thanking me," Sirius replied.

Remus chuckled and Sirius smiled warmly at him. Remus took this all as a good sign. Sirius had no Omega. Perhaps living together could help him work out if they were right for each other. He'd be safe and protected from other Alphas though he knew he couldn't keep using that as a reason… and then if Sirius decided he wanted Remus… well… Remus knew he was already getting ahead of himself, but couldn't help it. When he pictured a future on the unknown island, it involved Sirius.

He knew he should admit his feelings - at least to himself, but he was scared.

Once they moved closer to the island, Remus could see the dock. He refused Sirius' help down, wanting to show that he could do these things himself, and took a slow, nervous climb down the ladder.

"If you feel nervous, scared, overwhelmed… anything. If you need to get away from the crowds, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay," Remus said, turning to look towards the docks. It was still too far out to see if there were people there, but he was sure that there would be by the time they reached it.

...oOo...

The ship got closer and closer and it wasn't long before the dock was full of people waiting. Remus' gaze scanned them all as he stood by Sirius' side, surprised to see families and children. Of course they would be there, he just hadn't known what to expect.

"Relax," Sirius murmured from beside him. "Remember, if you feel overwhelmed…"

Remus nodded and he tried to take calming breaths as the ship moved closer. The crew moved around them, but Sirius stayed by his side, a comforting arm around him, as though he knew Remus was panicking. Remus realised that as the captain, Sirius was most likely busy at this point and it meant a lot that he was choosing to put Remus first.

That's what Alphas did for their Omega and the thought made him smile.

"I know, but you being here makes it easier," Remus whispered back. He could see the pleased smile spread quickly across Sirius' face. "You said you'd make sure I was always protected. Did you mean that?"

"The only promises I'd break are ones out of my control," Sirius replied. "Such as a safe journey - I wouldn't have been able to count on that ship that could have attacked us, but I still did my best to prepare you. I _will_ protect you here, even though it's a safe place. I'll personally show you around. I'll introduce you to people. I'll deal with your new home—" he glanced at Remus. "—your temporary home myself. If anyone does anything to upset you, they'll have to deal with me. I won't allow anyone to ever hurt you again. You have my word."

"I think I'm the luckiest Omega in the world."

"Why?" Sirius turned his full attention to Remus.

"Because you're a part of my life and I've never met such a wonderful Alpha - no, I've never met such a wonderful man in all of my life. You… uh, you must have your pick of Omegas. As you live with James, perhaps you don't have one? I mean… what would an Omega need to do to be worthy of you?"

The smile faded and a hint of sadness crossed Sirius' face. "I'm the one that needs to be worthy of an Omega or anyone really," he muttered in reply. "I did have a love, once. A girl I had my heart set on. She was a Beta and I would have killed for her."

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"A long story, but it turned out that I was the only one willing to fight for our love. Her parents didn't approve of me. I did everything in my power to be what they wanted. The final request was to settle down and give up this idea of going to get my brother. That's one thing I'd never be able to do. I asked her to be mine despite this but she wouldn't… I knew she could sway her parents if she wanted, but she told me that I should choose her over my brother and by not choosing her, I didn't love her as much as I claimed. That I wasn't worthy. I chose Regulus. Things ended over a year ago."

"Do you still love her?" Remus asked.

"No. I mean, I think of her sometimes, but I… perhaps it was seeing how selfish she was that made me realise that she wasn't the girl I fell in love with. I constantly tried to be perfect for her and I never asked anything of her - except for her to blessing to go and get my brother from wherever he was. She couldn't give that to me. I realised I was blinded to her faults and to what her true nature was. But it left me wondering what was it about me that couldn't keep the mate I wanted to choose."

"Anyone that doesn't see how wonderful you are is a fool," Remus snapped. "Relationships are about compromise… or so I've heard, but one person demanding from another and not giving anything in return is not healthy. Take it from someone who has been there. You're amazing. I'm amazed at what you did for your brother. It just shows what a good person you are - what you would do for family. As an Omega, that's a big thing in our eyes because if you'd do that for a brother, what would you do to protect your children?"

"Everything," Sirius replied firmly.

"I don't doubt that," Remus murmured, watching the gangplank being attached from the dock to the ship. "That's the point I was making - that you are the sort of man that would go to extremes to protect those that matter to him. That family is important to you and that you may be ruthless at sea, willing to fight and kill, but you are a good man and a good Alpha. You took two strangers from their home to protect them even though you owed them nothing. Anyone that doesn't see that is simply unworthy of you."

Sirius had turned towards him during his speech, grey eyes searching his, looking for truth in Remus' eyes.

"If that had been me, I'd never have asked you to give up on your brother. I'd have been at your side, helping you search. I'd have been on that ship with you. I'd have supported you no matter how many years it took."

"Thank you," Sirius finally murmured, his arm wrapping around Remus, gently pulling Remus against him, his head resting on Remus' shoulder for a moment. He pulled away. "Stay with me," he said. Moving to stand near James, they fixed their eyes on the crowd of people that were shouting.

Remus wondered if Sirius meant on the ship, through the crowds or forever. All were good. He could deal with all.

Two boys tried to run up the gangplank, their father rushing to grab them and bring them back.

Sirius chuckled. His hand finding the small of Remus' back, he stepped forward onto the top of the gangplank and started down. James followed and Frank came behind them. "We have returned, successful," he shouted to the crowd. "Not only did we find my brother and bring him home, we also met two Omegas whom I wish to welcome into our homes and lives. Remus… G-Lupin and Alice Williams."

There was a cheer and from the crowd, a couple stepped forward.

"Mummy, Pops," Sirius whispered in delight. Remus tensed next to him. "James' parents," he continued in a reassuring tone. "My own parents won't come."

The pair walked over. "Welcome, Remus and Alice. Welcome back, Regulus. Boys, I'm glad you've had a safe journey. We were concerned, thinking you'd be back days ago," Charlus said.

"We'll explain later," Sirius said, reaching out to hug the woman before shaking the man's hand. "Mummy, Pops, this is Remus."

The woman's eyebrows raised at Sirius' tone but she turned to Remus with a wide smile. "I'm Dorea, and this is my husband, Charlus. Welcome to Godric's Hollow. This is your home now and if you need anything at all… we'll find you somewhere to freshen up and some clothes. Come to the town hall, there's a breakfast being organised. There will be a party tonight." She rested her hand on Remus' arm for a moment. "Excuse my bluntness, but I must greet the other Omegas. Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll escort you—"

"Mum, I'll bring him to the town hall myself," Sirius insisted. "Don't you worry about it." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you all."

"No you didn't," she swatted him away with a warm smile on her lips. "You were off having adventures and rescuing Omegas. You were having the time of your life. You probably didn't think about me until the journey home!"

Sirius chuckled and Dorea moved on to greet James, leaving Charlus behind.

"Do you have a home in mind?" Charlus asked.

"There's that place with two bedrooms across from my home," Sirius said. "Remus and Regulus can take the big room and Alice can take the other."

Charlus' eyes moved between the three. "That home is for a mated couple," he pointed out.

"I think James…" Sirius glanced behind him at James and Regulus. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I believe it'll be temporary."

Charlus nodded. "Well, carry on to the town hall. Your Omega looks hungry."

"Oh he's… uh…" Sirius hesitated. "See you later, Pops."

Sirius kept his hand on Remus' back as he moved through the people who crowded him and the other crew, eager to congratulate him. It was somewhat of a tradition for the captain to greet everyone first, which is why Charlus and Dorea stepped forward to address him before anyone else, as they were the family of the captain, before they went to James. But he just wanted to get Remus somewhere away from everyone.

Plus, he needed to think about everything Remus had said. Remus hadn't corrected Charlus' words, and neither had he.

...oOo...

"How are you?" Sirius asked, pulling Remus around the side of the town hall instead of inside. Remus' hand was somehow in his and both of them looked at the hands curiously, but neither pulled away.

"Overwhelmed, but I feel welcome and… less scared," Remus said. "This town is lovely and people look so happy here. I think I could be happy too."

Sirius grinned. "I'll make sure you are," he assured Remus. "I just brought you here so you could have a minute after all the crowds. It's not usually like this, but a lot of families have had a member leave on that ship and it's a good reason to celebrate. Tonight will be a welcome home feast for us, but it will also be about you, Regulus and Alice - welcoming you to our home."

"The place where you said we could stay... your father—"

"It is for a mated couple," Sirius said. "It was to be a gift to the next couple that get mated. Here, we make sure everyone has a suitable home. The only other places for you three are the other side of town, but you wanted to be close and I want to keep you close. Frank hasn't started courting Alice yet and it'll be a while before he's brave enough to do so. James is only a matter of days so if you all live in that house, James can move there when he's bonded with Regulus, leaving you and Alice to share James' room until… maybe you find your own Alpha or Alice and Frank bond. Though if Frank finds out about this plan, he might get the nudge he need to finally court Alice because he might not like her living with another Alpha."

"What if you find an Omega or a Beta?" Remus questioned. "You've said twice now about me finding an Alpha… but you might find someone."

Remus didn't miss the longing look in Sirius' eyes as his gaze swept over Remus. "Omegas make the choice here, not Alphas," he murmured softly. "Any Omega that has chosen me in the past… well, hasn't been right for me." He moved closer to Remus but stopped and took a step back. "You should stop taking the stuff Alice gave. They can affect your health and I wouldn't want anything to harm you. Of course it's your choice, but at least see our healer."

Remus nodded. "It'll send me into heat, coming off them. There's the celebration tonight though."

"I'll bring you, Alice and Regulus to the healer after breakfast. I know Alice gave you the leaves to protect you, but no one will harm you here. Perhaps it'll be safe to stay on them for one more night, otherwise we'll postpone the celebration."

"Thank you," Remus murmured. "I trust you." His grip on Sirius' hand tightened. "So… what do you look for in an Omega?"

Sirius reached out, tucking a strand of Remus' hair behind his ear with a smile on his lips. "Let's go and eat."

* * *

Review Please :D

 **5613 words**


	10. Chapter 10

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

* * *

 **WolfStar**

 **Jamulus**

 **Alice/Frank**

* * *

As always, thanks to Lizzy for betaing

Sorry this is short. I'm not feeling my best (lack of sleep mostly) but wanted to get a chapter out this week.

I'm determined to keep up with weekly chapters - so it's just a short one.

* * *

Sirius placed a hand on Remus' back, leading him into the town hall. Remus wasn't surprised to see all of the crew making their way in, laughing and talking with each other - all glad to be back on land again and with their families. As they noticed him and Sirius, the crew moved aside. Remus quietly thanked them as he walked through the space they allowed whilst Sirius strode through not giving the crew a second look as he led them to the head of the table.

Sirius pulled out a chair and smiled at Remus. Remus couldn't help but smile widely at him before sitting down. Sirius sat in the next seat - at the head of the table and the moment he was sitting, the noise in the hall stopped.

Remus took a moment to look around. The simple wooden tables had blankets thrown over them and trays of food were still being brought out and placed along the length of the table. It was clear that the feast hadn't been planned at all as the town hadn't known what day Sirius and his ship would be back, and the food was simple.

Remus was used to luxury meals from his life with Fenrir and when the cooks made his meals when Tom dined. He preferred the simple dishes. Simple meals made him think of home and at that thought, the smile faded.

He looked around the table, smiling when his gaze met Alice's, and widening even more when he spotted Regulus. These were his friends and they were safe and happy. Regulus was already looking at home, though technically this was his home. Remus turned his attention back to Sirius.

"You okay?" Sirius checked. Remus nodded. "Overwhelmed still, but I can manage," he said softly.

Sirius smiled before raising his hand. Immediately the crew snapped to attention.

"A few weeks ago, I told you all that I had plans to find my brother and bring him home. I told you all that it was personal and that you didn't have to come. Yet you all said goodbye to your families and you all packed your bags and set sail with me. Today, we are home. My brother is here at my side and we've also brought two wonderful Omegas - Remus and Alice - both of whom I am glad to welcome to our home at the celebrations tonight. Aside from that, we came away with a lot of gold and tradable goods from our visit to the mainland. As we have Omegas to help, I won't be sharing that out until tomorrow." He glanced around, ensuring that everyone was happy with his choice. Satisfied, he continued. "I just wanted to thank you all for everything you've done. I couldn't ask for a better crew."

Silence fell over the table. "Serve your food up," Sirius said softly, his eyes moving between the three Omegas.

Remus glanced around, noticing that no one else was reaching for the food. "Why?" he asked. At his home with his parents, they all ate at the same time. But Fenrir and Tom always served up first and he learned from both of them that Omegas were at the bottom of the hierarchy.

"Because you're an Omega," Sirius explained. "Here, we put our Omegas first. You get first pick of the food."

"Really?" Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Have I lied to you?" Sirius asked. "Trust me."

Remus reached out towards the bread, slowly putting some onto his plate whilst looking around. He expected someone to reprimand his actions, but once it was on his plate and no one said anything he felt more confident reaching for something else.

Not wanting to be greedy, he decided not to put anything on his plate, but Sirius reached out and began filling it for him.

"I know you're hungry," he murmured. "Stop worrying so much and get used to coming first for a change."

Remus thanked him and once the three Omegas had filled their plate, Sirius filled his own. James was next as the second in command on the ship.

Finally the rest of the crew began serving themselves and Remus began to eat. The food was divine. Though it was simple, it tasted fresh as though the bread had only been baked that morning and it wasn't long before his plate was clear.

"More?" Sirius asked, already reaching over to serve some food from the centre, but Remus shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted. "Can you tell me more about your law regarding Omegas?"

Sirius nodded. "Anything. Do you want to do this here? Or I could explain as we walk?"

"I don't mind. What's easier for you?"

Sirius glanced at Remus' plate. "Are you sure you've finished?"

Remus nodded and Sirius stood up. "I'll see you all back here tomorrow after breakfast," he said. "Come, Remus. I'll show you around."

Remus stood up and quickly followed.

...oOo...

"Here, we value our Omegas. We understand how precious an Omega is - a gift even. An Omega gives life. They stabilise an Alpha. They are kind and compassionate and it's in our nature to protect. I mean… we don't do it because we expect Omegas to just give birth and stuff. If an Omega here never chose a mate and never had a child, they'd still be just as valued."

"But everyone waited. They know to wait?"

"It's not a law or anything," Sirius said. "But it's tradition now. There are a lot of families here and everyone pretty much knows everyone - it's a real community."

"And how does an Alpha pick an Omega?"

"It's the Omega that makes the choice. I mean… an Alpha can do three things. First, they directly approach an Omega and request to… to court them. Second, they can visit the Omega's family for a blessing before dating them or thirdly - they can just drop hints and hope for the best. They can't do anything until the Omega has agreed."

"Wait. So an Alpha can get permission from the Omega's family?" Remus asked, turning to look at Sirius as they walked.

"Not permission. A blessing," Sirius explained. "When James officially wants to court my brother, he'll come to me because I'm Regulus' next of kin. I stand in place of our parents. I'll give him a hard time, ask him his intentions towards my brother and then when it stops being fun to mess with him, I'll give my blessing. It's traditional though we don't expect everyone to do it - because like I said, the Omegas have every right to choose."

They continued the slow walk and Remus could see the docks with the ship they had arrived in.

"I want to make sure I'm not intruding either," Remus said, as they started up the dock. "You don't have to let me stay. I can go to wherever I should be going rather than you pulling strings to… or letting me into your space."

"Maybe I want you in my space," Sirius replied. "I've had an amazing time in your company on the ship and I'm looking forward to a roommate that doesn't call out my brother's name when he's masturbating."

Remus decided that was a topic that he didn't want to go near. "So… are there many male Omegas here?"

"Three," Sirius replied. "You, Regulus and Albus, who runs the school." Sirius cleared his throat. "Actually, Albus is the reason we know so much about Grindelwald."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Well… he was his first Omega."

"Oh." Remus stared at Sirius in shock.

"But enough about that. You'll hear the stories soon enough."

"Can we go back to the eating thing? Do Omegas always eat first?"

Sirius gave a semi-nod. "Children who are unpresented eat at the same time as Omegas. Anyone under eighteen follows, then the elders and those in charge take turns - like how me and James went in order inside of the Town Hall. Finally everyone else."

"So… the most important Alphas eat first?"

"Sometimes. Omegas will _always_ eat before anyone. There used to be times where food was scarce, so it was to make sure those that needed to eat got their food, but we've been doing better. There is a little more than enough to go around these days. We manage."

Remus hesitated for a long moment. "I'm a good farmer and I'm good with animals," he said. "I know you said that you hunt and I offered to do something with the skins - I can still do that, but maybe I can contribute here by running a small farm? I know Alice grew herbs back at the manor so maybe she'd be happy to help out too?""

Sirius considered the idea. There were a lot of unused fields nearby where farming had been planned. It was too big for the two Omegas, but if he did find the Lupins… they could have the farm. They could live there whilst he had Remus live with him.

Though Remus had these skills, Sirius wanted to find out Remus' passion - there had to be something that Remus would love to do and there was no shortage of jobs in their community.

"So, you like reading?" Sirius asked."We have a small library. It used to be attached to the school but it is now a separate place."

Remus' face lit up and Sirius felt proud of himself for making Remus smile like that.

* * *

Review Please :D

 **1575 words**


	11. Chapter 11

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

* * *

 **WolfStar**

 **Jamulus**

 **Alice/Frank**

* * *

As always, thanks to Lizzy for betaing

Sorry this is short again. I've not been feeling very well recently. Lots of early nights and I've just come down with a cold.

I'm determined to keep up with weekly chapters.

* * *

Remus woke up feeling tired and drained. The celebration the night before had carried on well into the morning and Remus was sure that the sun was starting to rise when the three Alphas walked him, Regulus and Alice to their new home.

He hadn't spent a lot of time in the place. Just a couple of hours to look around after lunch whilst Sirius returned to his own home to unpack his belongings. So when he woke up, there was a long moment of panic as he wondered where he was until he remembered.

Remus smiled. It was worth being tired and drained. He had never been to a celebration like that before. The only big celebration he had ever been to was his own wedding, plus a few smaller event such as balls that Fenrir insisted they attend. But none of those events had really filled him with the joy he felt at the celebration.

He had been scared at first, attaching himself firmly to Sirius' side, but Sirius didn't seem to mind. His arm had wrapped around Remus protectively when there were a lot of people nearly. He was constantly drawing Remus into conversation and he seemed so attuned, he was able to determine when Remus was feeling overwhelmed, happy to walk Remus outside for a few minutes. In fact, he put Remus first and it wasn't something Remus was used to but it was an amazing feeling - that someone cared that much.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Remus, we'll need to get to the place soon," Alice called. "No medication from today so we'll be in our heats by the evening."

"I'll be right out," Remus said, with a wide yawn. "Sirius is on his way over. He should be here… at some point." Remus glanced at the window, hoping it would give him a clue as to what time it was. It didn't.

"Half an hour," Alice replied. "But is it a good idea to be around him this close to your heat starting? Soon it'll be a scent that'll turn all the Alpha's heads so you need to be away from them by then. Though maybe it'll get Sirius to admit stuff to you."

"Stuff? What stuff?" Remus demanded.

"Attractive Alpha overly protective of Omega. Clearly he has a thing for you," Alice pointed out. Remus finished dressing, opening the door to find Alice hovering on the other side.

"No… I… well, maybe you have a point," Remus replied softly. "I like him but… but I want to take time to get to know him. I want to make sure Sirius is… is as wonderful as he appears. I want to make sure this is a place I'll remain happy in."

"I have a good feeling about here. It feels like a home should."

"And it didn't back at the manor?" Remus asked. "Hold on - you were there alone, weren't you? Where was your family? The Alpha who was in charge of you?"

Alice hesitated for a long moment. "I managed to get by without anyone realising I had no Alpha."

"But… you wouldn't have gotten employment without one?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders, diverting her eyes. "Let's just say that the my father never acknowledged me and I've not been that long rid of him. After that, no one asked."

Remus nodded. Alice's response seemed off and she was acting a little strange - though he had no intention of pushing her for answers. She was his friend and he didn't want to cause any issues. He never really had friends growing up. After he presented, Alphas would try and befriend him so his parents had to keep a close eye on him. Male Omegas were rare and valuable after all.

But Alice and Regulus were his friends now and he had a home and he wasn't going to screw that up.

"I like him," Remus finally admitted. "I like how he treats me - how he makes me feel. I like how he looks at me. Sirius is amazing and… and I want him to always be like that."

"Sirius is good. He's not like Fenrir," Alice murmured.

Remus turned his attention back to Alice sharply. "I thought Tom hired you? How did you know Fenrir?"

"Stories," Alice said, but Remus could hear she was lying. He considered now to call her out, but before he could do so, there was a knock on the door.

Okay. He would find out more later - but for now, he had a heat to get through. Despite some secrets Alice was clearly keeping, he trusted her. She had helped him when he had no one. He moved away and as he turned his gaze, he saw the look of relief on Alice's face.

...oOo...

"When did you stop?"

"Last night," Remus replied. "I was supposed to have tea before bed but we didn't. My last dose to withhold my heat was before the party."

"So your scent could come back at any point." Sirius sniffed deeply. "We better get you over there quickly."

Remus chuckled. "My scent isn't here yet so we have ages."

"I'm not taking any chances," Sirius muttered, glaring around at anyone daring to look Remus' way.

"Sirius, you said it was safe here," Remus said in his most reassuring tone. "When you told me about all of this, you were so certain about everyone. You trust these people so what's changed?"

"Nothing," Sirius admitted. "I just don't want to take any chances when it comes to you."

Remus stopped suddenly, causing Sirius to spin around in concern. Remus grabbed his hand, holding tightly. "You don't have to be so overprotective," he murmured softly. "You're keeping me safe like you promised… and if anyone looks at me, well… I'm not interested in any of them."

"And are you…" Sirius struggled to phrase the question.

Remus smiled softly. "Well, I have met an amazing Alpha and he rescued me, treated me in an amazing way and has looked out for me. Maybe one day… one day if you feel the same, I could choose you."

"Me?" A wide, hopeful smile spread across Sirius' face and he reached out, stroking Remus' hair from his face. "You really want me?"

"After everything that's happened in my life, I'd like to take some time to get to know you first. I don't want to rush into anything, but I know that it's you."

Sirius beamed at him. "I'll be worthy of your choice," he promised softly, stepping closer to Remus. He leaned in, his lips pressing against Remus' cheek. "However long it takes for you to be sure, I'll wait."

...oOo...

Sirius paced outside of the building. Remus was there, somewhere. He was going through his heat. The scents from various herbs and foods used to disguise the scents didn't matter to Sirius - just knowing that Remus wanted _him_ was enough.

He had paced near the door, glaring at James and Frank as the pair walked passed for the hundredth time. He didn't trust anyone going into the building, even though they were mostly Omegas going in. No Alphas were ever allowed into the building and Sirius felt it his job to ensure that rule.

The Betas guarding the door watched him warily.

As Sirius paced, he wondered if Remus was thinking of him. If Remus was saying Fenrir's name or saying his. The idea of Remus thinking of his ex was enough to drive Sirius insane, but he tried to keep control. Remus had confided in him after all and Remus didn't hold feelings for Fenrir.

Even knowing that didn't really help him. He couldn't help the jealousy that welled up inside of him and he found himself guarding the building for almost three days until Remus came out, showered and looking healthier now he had finally gone through a heat.

Remus stared at him. "Are you okay? Please don't tell me you've been out here all day?"

"I couldn't leave in case," Sirius admitted. "I was going a bit crazy out here."

Remus moved closer. "Why?"

"I know it was stupid - but I was jealous of who you could be thinking of."

Remus stopped right in front of Sirius, reaching up to wrap his arms around him. His nose found its way to Sirius' neck and he took a deep breath.

Sirius clung to Remus, taking his own breath. He let out a gasp. "You smell... "

"You too," Remus whispered. His grip on Sirius tightened. "If it helps your jealousy, I was thinking about you."

Sirius grinned. "That really helps," he murmured, his face buried in Remus' neck. "I could stay like this all day."

Remus laughed. "The same. Though I suggest you take a bath. I really need to get some sleep. Maybe you can walk me home on the way? I think we pass my house first?"

"Of course," Sirius said. He pulled away, taking Remus' hand in his. "Let me get you home."

* * *

Review Please :D

 **1502 words**


	12. Chapter 12

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

* * *

 **WolfStar**

 **Jamulus**

 **Alice/Frank**

* * *

As always, thanks to Lizzy for betaing

The chapters after this won't be as happy/fluffy. Of course something always goes wrong... :p

* * *

It took three days after the heat for James to approach him. Sirius could tell by James' determination what was happening. James usually had a relaxed attitude around Sirius after all. In his haste as he rushed into the home they shared, he left the door wide open.

"I'm still in love with your brother."

Sirius rolled his eyes. James had approached him when he was fourteen and Regulus was thirteen, admitting his feelings - though he was too terrified to even glance in Regulus' direction. Sirius had proceeded to punch him in the face and warn him away from Regulus.

But they had all been kids back then and things were different now. They were adults. His concern before was that James at fourteen had gone from being in love with Lily Evans, bringing her flowers and writing her poetry, to declaring his love for Regulus. Sirius hadn't believed him and he was concerned that if James pursued Regulus, he would have ended up hurting his brother.

But over the years, he had seen James turn away anyone showing interest, his focus on finding Regulus. That's what told Sirius that James was dedicated to it.

"I gathered," he replied. "But before you even consider sleeping with my brother, I expect you to marry him."

The relief on James' face was clear. "I thought you were going to hit me again."

"I'm relieved that you still feel the same," Sirius explained. "After losing him for so long… maybe if I had reacted better, your parents would have approached mine regarding a potential match and Regulus wouldn't have been sent away. Right now, I've only just got him back and… of all the people in this place, you're the only one I trust with him."

James grinned. "So you're giving me your blessing to pursue him?"

"To marry him," Sirius replied firmly. "If you're willing to marry him before anything else, I'll trust that you're going to look after my brother properly."

"Yeah of course. I need to… I need to go and talk to him," James said, glancing towards the door. "But we need to talk about Remus."

"What about him?"

"Are you going to make a move?" James asked.

Sirius grinned. "He's interested in me. We… the topic came up, but it's going to go slow. He needs time and I want to see if I can find his parents. I want to do this right because… I need to show him I can be worthy of him."

"You are worthy," James insisted. "I can't name a better man."

"Yeah, well… Remus has gone through a lot. I want to earn his trust. I don't want him rushed into something. I need him to be all in before I make a move. I want to get his parents approval before anything."

"How do we find them?" James asked.

"We?"

James chuckled. "You're my best friend, Sirius. Do you think I wouldn't help you win Remus over?"

"You'll be dealing with my brother, organising a wedding. You've got enough on."

"I'm never too busy. I'll help you."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Remus' surname is Lupin. He mentioned his father hunted. They worked with animal skins and had a farm. Small town. I need every farm checked, so we need to get word out to everyone we know. Don't mention Remus. We just want a list of names and locations. When we get some replies, I'll go out myself."

"And when you find them? What if Remus wants to go home to them?"

Sirius hesitated. "I don't know," he admitted. "I can't force him to stay here. I'm in love with him, but I can't keep him away from his parents. That's what society did - that's what Greyback did. I need to give him the choice. I'll find his parents and then ask him to stay. I can bring him to visit them sometimes, or… or I can ask them to come here. We can make a home for them."

"And if he chooses to stay with them?"

Sirius hesitated for a long time. "Well, that doesn't give me much of a choice, does it?" he replied. "I think that means I'll have to leave here."

James' eyes widened. "You'd really give up your home?"

"If that's where Remus needs to be… I'll follow him anywhere," Sirius insisted. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves. The first thing we need to know is if his parents are still alive. I'll visit them myself and bring them here. Once here, Remus can make his choice."

Outside, Remus stood against the side of the house, listening to every word. He had approached, hoping that Sirius would be free for a walk, but as the pair had been talking about James and Regulus, Remus had waited as to not interrupt. He hadn't planned to listen in and had tried to tell himself to walk away when he heard his name, but curiosity got the best of him.

He couldn't believe that Sirius would give up his own life if that's what Remus wanted. But what Remus wanted was to stay in the town where people were so kind and caring - in a place where he was treated as though he mattered.

If he couldn't convince his parents to stay, he could write to his mother and visit his parents and he could stay with Sirius. With each passing day - seeing how Sirius looked at him, hearing how Sirius spoke to him, seeing the kindness in his eyes and hearing what Sirius was willing to do for him, told him that he could trust him.

...oOo...

An hour after James left to talk to Regulus, Remus returned, knocking on the door. Sirius beamed widely seeing him. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"I wanted to see you," Remus admitted. "I want to talk about working here. I want to put down some roots for myself, make this my home."

"Are you sure you don't want time to—"

"My home is here now," Remus replied. "I had a home with my parents, once… but I left there. I was at that place and then Fenrir's place. This is the first home I've chosen for myself so I need to make it really my home. I want a purpose here. I want to belong."

"You do belong." He reached for Remus' hand. "If you need to do something to make this feel like your home, you tell me what you need and we'll get that done now."

Remus shifted closer. "Later," he murmured. There wasn't much of a space between them. "Right now, I need you."

Sirius nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on Remus'. "What do you need from me?" he whispered, his hand coming up and trailing down Remus' face.

"This." Remus closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Sirius gently, before he pulled away with a smile. "You know, the other stuff can wait an hour."

"Or two," Sirius murmured. His hand trailed down Remus' arm, finding his waist and pulling him closer. "How about we move this to the sofa."

"Just kissing?" Remus checked.

Sirius nodded his head. "You're in charge here," he replied softly. "I'll wait as long as you need."

"How did I get so lucky as to find an Alpha like you?"

"How did I get so lucky as to find an Omega like you?" Sirius replied. He gently guided them to the sofa and pulled Remus down next to him.

...oOo...

They held hands as they walked into the town towards the town hall. Sirius couldn't keep the smile off his face as people looked at them, taking note. The more people who saw, the better. That meant people would know that he was with Remus. That meant Alphas wouldn't approach Remus and that Omegas and Betas wouldn't approach him.

"So, what were you thinking?" he asked.

"I want to start a farm - maybe a small one for now. You said whilst you're here, you hunt. I'm good at working with skins, making them into blankets and rugs. When I move in with you, it'll be easier to work with you, so the farm should be by your house… if possible."

"But what if you change your mind? This is hard work to set it up… maybe…"

"Sirius, I'm staying here. I want to build a life here for myself. I want that life to include you. The farm will be my thing, my way of contributing - to make me a part of this."

"I'll help you set up whatever you need," Sirius insisted. They reached the town hall and Remus entered first.

"What do we do here?" Remus asked as Sirius joined him, guiding him through.

"We need to choose a bit of land for your farm," Sirius replied. His hand rested on Remus' lower back. "You need to decide if you're keeping animals or just doing farming. We need to get it set up and ready for you. The town will invest supplies into it—"

"The town invests?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded his head. "We don't rely on money so much out here," he said. "Everyone does their part - everyone contributes. So the food you grow will be evenly distributed around the town. The blankets you make will be the same. If you need anything, you go to the stores and make a request. Money is for luxury items - it buys the things that we don't necessarily need but want anyway."

"It's a nice way of living. No bills and no debts. Everyone earns their keep." Remus' smile faded. "This is a society I feel safe in."

Sirius recalled Remus' past. "You are safe here," he murmured. "I will always do what I can to keep you safe."

"I know. And I'll do the same for you where I can," Remus replied firmly. Sirius didn't doubt him. He knew Remus would keep him safe. He couldn't resist pulling Remus closer, quickly pressing their lips together. Remus' hands raised, winding into Sirius' hair and the kiss deepened. Sirius savoured the warmth of his lover's lips for a long moment.

"Perfect," he whispered, pulling back. "You are absolutely perfect."

Remus grinned. "You know, it seems like a lot of the things you think about me match the thoughts I have about you," he replied. He moved his hands down, running them down Sirius' arms. "So… how long until we get the place to ourselves?"

"James… James is going to propose soon. Then you and Alice—"

"No. To ourselves," Remus insisted softly.

"Oh. Well, we need to get Alice to tell Frank that she's interested. I have no doubt that he won't waste time in asking her next of… uh… of asking her to marry him or to be his mate."

"Let's get my farm organised then, shall we?" Remus asked.

* * *

Review Please :D

There won't be as much fluff in the upcoming chapters :p


	13. Chapter 13

**Where it Ends and Where it Begins**

* * *

 **WolfStar**

 **Jamulus**

 **Alice/Frank**

* * *

As always, thanks to Lizzy for betaing

And another short chapter - I seem to have hit a writers block so I'm not getting as much done. But I'm determined to have a chapter out each week...

I'll get back into the swing of things as I have plans for the next two chapters.

* * *

It was two months before the ship set sail again. Two and a half months since Remus' arrival in town and Sirius was leaving on the ship. Remus really wanted to leave himself, but had been warned that since his body was trying to regulate, his heat would be unpredictable for a few months. He trusted Sirius to keep him safe on the ship, but it wasn't fair to put Sirius in a position like that.

It was hard watching Sirius leave. His only experience with a relationship was Fenrir rushing him to bed. Though he had thought himself in love with the older man once, it was clear to him now that it was an infatuation. He had seen Fenrir as saving him and giving him a home.

Sirius had done the same thing, sure… but it was different. Sirius had done it without expectations - he hadn't wanted something in return. Sirius had brought Remus along out of the goodness of his heart. Falling in love with Sirius was more real than anything that he had felt for Fenrir.

But he wanted to make his place there. He wanted to belong there because of his own hard work and contributions to the town. He wanted to make friends and get to know everyone. Once he belonged there and earned his place, _then_ he'd allow things to go further with Sirius - because then he wouldn't feel as though he owed Sirius a debt, even if Sirius didn't feel the same about that debt.

But he enjoyed what they had. Sirius worked hard throughout the mornings and Remus had begun to help him - he brought in meat for the village and Remus made bed-covers with the skins. The farm was put on hold as there were few supplies. One of the things added to the list for their town to retrieve when they headed to the trading post a week's journey away.

"I can stay," Sirius offered softly, sensing Remus' reluctance. "James can take my place as captain this time." Remus could hear how torn Sirius was. Part of him wanted to go out to sea, but the other part clearly needed to be with Remus. He didn't want to be one of the Omegas that stopped his partner doing what the partner loved. Perhaps when his heats were more on track, he could join Sirius.

"Go," he insisted softly. "You need to be at sea. I'll be here when you get back."

"When I get back, it'll be James' wedding. Maybe it'll spur Alice and Frank into action," Sirius suggested softly. "When I get back, we'll be living in the same place. As an Alpha, it'll piss Frank off even though he knows I'm devoted to you."

"Charlus offered to take me hunting whilst you're gone," Remus replied. "Plus, I was talking to Regulus - we're going to move James' stuff when you're gone and get mine and Alice's stuff into his room. We can make the house nice for them when they're married. Alice is also going to help me plot the farm - where everything is going to go. We're going to draw the plan up and a couple of the buildings might actually be ready upon your return."

"I can't wait to see it. If you need, you can stay in my house. It's next to the land."

"I was looking at the house on the other side. It's empty…"

"No!" Sirius replied quickly. "That's… that's reserved."

"Oh. Another house for a married couple?" Remus asked.

"Something like that," Sirius insisted. "I don't want to leave you. The idea of being away from you…"

"I know, but it's going to happen sometimes," Remus replied. "You need to go and I need to stay. We'll be together soon enough."

"When we get back… I… I'd like to talk about something. About what we have?"

"As long as you're not ending things," Remus murmured. Though he had heard Sirius talk about his love, when talking to James, he was still scared that something so perfect and wonderful could end.

"I would never," Sirius said, pulling Remus close. "Remus, you don't realise how I feel about you. I want to talk to you about… about us. What we want from this relationship. I want to make sure we both want a future with each other. I certainly do but I don't want to make assumptions on your part. I just… I mean…"

"I want a future with you too," Remus said softly. "I'll see you soon. Stay safe."

"You too." Sirius' lips brushed Remus' gently. "I think this would be a little easier if you were wearing my mark. I wouldn't feel so… I'm sorry, I know marks don't define what we have because it speaks for itself…"

"It's in our nature," Remus murmured. "I get it. But I think it'd still be as hard to part. I think it'll always be difficult, but the more times you leave, the more routine it'll be. We'll both adjust to you being away sometimes. Maybe the time will come where I can do the shorter journeys with you - not the raids, but the ones to the trading posts."

"And knowing that you could be going through your heat doesn't help this either, but you can come when your body adjusts."

"What, because you can't guard my door any longer?" Remus teased.

"Am I ever going to live that down?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"No. Are you ever going to stop pacing the door for the whole of my heat?"

"When you finally spend the heat at home, I'll make sure I'm not pacing anywhere," Sirius murmured.

Remus smirked. "I'm sure you'll be too busy to pace." He kissed Sirius on the lips. "Come on, they're all waiting on you. The quicker you leave, the quicker you can get back to me and check I'm okay after my heat."

"One more second," Sirius said. He pressed his face into Remus' neck, taking a deep breath. "Do you believe in true-mates?"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. I… you just smell amazing. I want to commit the smell to memory."

Remus smiled, breathing in against Sirius' neck. "I'll miss you."

...oOo…

As Sirius walked off the ship, he noticed the worried faces of those in town. It took seconds to realise something was very wrong. Especially as the first face he had expected to see was Remus'.

Remus wasn't there. He took a deep breath and another, hoping to stay calm. Perhaps Remus was going through his heat… but if that was the case, the people wouldn't have been moving away as Charlus approached, panic in his eyes. "Sirius, I'm sorry. He's gone."

"Remus… left?" Sirius felt like he couldn't breathe. Remus had left him. Remus didn't want him after all. Remus… Remus had changed his mind.

"He was taken," Charlus replied. "All three of them are gone."

Sirius stared at the man who was like a father to him as the words sank in. Remus hadn't left him after all - Remus had been taken and there was only one thing to do. "Stock the larger ship, we leave at once," he said, turning around, his eyes moving across the crew who were looking longingly at their families on the pier. "James, Frank. They've been taken. Remus, Alice and Regulus are gone."

Frank almost dropped the box in his hands. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too," James said.

* * *

Review Please :D

1239 words


End file.
